In Which Harry Occupies His Lap
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: "I'm sitting on your lap." "You've already said that, Potter." In Which Harry has the most misfortune of occupying Draco's lap. Drarry:DracoHarry Romione: RonHermione BlaiseRon PansyHermione onesided: GinnyHarry
1. In Which Harry Occupies His Lap

Hello my lovelies~!

Welcome to my new new story. I should probably be working on my 'Beings of Light' buuut this has been bothering me for a while. So y'know I have to get it out.

Enjoy and please R&R I would like to know if you want me to continue it or not.

So without further ado...''In Which Harry Occupies His Lap.'

Warning: Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will most likely be in occ. Not all the time but sometimes. Oh and there wont be in Ginny-bashing or Pansy-bashing unless I feel the need. Oh and this would be my attempt at humor, mind you it might not be funny...soooo enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

~*~P~A~G~E~B~R~E~A~K~*~

"I'm sitting in your lap." I state for the umpteenth time. Well repeated actually. I'm still in a state of denial slash shock.

"Really Potter, your ability to state the obvious is most outstanding." A voice drawls his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers up 'n' down my spine.

"And your ability to still sound like an arse is outstanding." I mumble and cross my arms tightly albeit childish I know.

"Touché." Malfoy says indifferently and my mouth drops open.

"Did you just...? You did! Hell has officiously frozen ." I gasp in mock amazement, holding my hand over my heart gasping over-dramatically.

"Don't let it get to your head, Potter. You are still on my lap above a body of water with killer sharks below us. You could somehow slip off my lap and somehow start swimming with the sharks. " His threat is obvious and quite clear to me.

"You're such an arse!" I huff childishly and start to fume muttering incoherent things under my breath.

Okay so maybe I should back up a little. You're probably wondering what's going on or beyond confused. But not to worry I, Harry Potter, will explain to you on how I came to be in this current predicament. I assure you however, that it wasn't willing on my part. I implore you to believe me. Believe me.

~*~F~L~A~S~H~*~B~A~C~K~*~

_I'm walking next to Ron and Hermione(not that that's surprising or anything.)who are being all lovey-dovey with each other. I turn my head away in slight distain. No I'm not mad that their dating, the complete opposite actually, in fact I'm quite happy that their together. I don't have to watch Ron and Hermione play eye-tag or moon over each other from afar ever, ever again. It's just their always at it. With the necking, the kissing, the touching, the groping, and all the lovey-dovey talk. It's enough to make one want to get a barfing bag or tear their hair out. Well and it makes my face scrunch up in disgust so I you know I have a legitimate reason slash excuse to be disgusted. Suddenly I hear a groan and then a low drawn out moan. I shudder in disgust. _Why me? Why?

_"Merlin! Keep it in your pants and keep your hands to your self. We're in public not our dorm rooms!" I scold and glare at them with my usual scowl on my face._

_"You're just mad because I'm getting some." Ron retorts._

_Oh yeah he caught me. I'm mad because he's 'getting some' as he so eloquently put it. Egotistical much? Before Ron can even blink I smack him, hard, against the back of his head. As did Hermione, at the same time, actually. Uh well what do you know?_

_"Honestly, Ronald, you are so full of yourself. No sex for two weeks." Hermione says sharply. Cue the desperate pathetic cry of 'No!' from Ron. Poor guy._

_Wait, back up, rewind. Okay ew I didn't need to hear that. I mean it's definitely not a surprise that their doing it. Considering the fact that they've been dating since 6th year, it's 7th year now, but that's besides the point. The point is I'd rather not think about what their doing behind closed doors. Suddenly, as if the Fates are against me, vivid images flash threw my mind and I feel as if part of my soul left me. _Noo brain bad brain! Gaaaah my thoughts, my eyes! Why? Why_? By now I've stopped walking am trying desperately to claw out my eyes._

_"Oh Gooood! Why?" I cry desperately._

_"Harry!" A shout of my name drew me from my mantel break down. I look up to see Hermione beckoning to me before moving on._

_"How rude." I huff folding my arms, "The least she could do is wait for me but nooo. She just leaves after her love-struck boyfriend."_

_I start to walk after them. I pass the cluster of tree's then turn a sharp left that heads down a gravel passage way. It's then that I realize I'm the only one that is behind. Oh and that I get to share class with the Slytherin. Which means Draco bloody Malfoy is going to be there._

_"Oh crap. It's not too late to back track." I whisper and intended to move backwards. But by then I've already stepped into the clearing and my(new)Professor spotted me._

_Yes, new Professor, Professor Liddell to be exact. She is the teacher of Marine Biology*. It's a new course this year I guess. Well being Hermione she decided to try the new course out and being Ron he all but eagerly went with her and being the idiot that I am, I got strung in to go with them. Stupid I know._

_Anyways __the clearing is a big hole in the ground like a crater, except not. It's like a small deep pond that hasn't been filled with water yet. Confusing, right? Then there's a silver fence that surrounds the crater-like-thing with long benches hovering behind the fence. Okay so if it's Marine Biology where's the _water?_ That's what I'd like to know._

_"You're late, Harry Potter." I wince at the Professor's sharp tone that's also mixed with overly fake happiness. You know those kind of voices? Where, let's say in the Muggle world, you go to any office and are greeted by the receptionist. Who has a fake forced smile on her face and her voice is overly kind, happy, and over-all completely fake? Yeah get what I'm saying? Well that's her tone._

_Professor Liddell has blue eyes, curling gray hair, a thin face with glasses perched at her nose. Kinda like how Professor Dumbles wears his glasses, weird. She is wearing overly flowy clothes. I.e. a pale-ish blue flowy gypsy skirt, a white peasants top with wide sleeves that are flowy as well. She's like Professor Trelawney except without the added spice of crazy. Come to think of it they could be sisters. I wonder if Professor Trelawney will be jealous._

_I bit my lip and awkwardly place my hand on the back of my neck, "Haha y-yeah.." I mumble, "Sorry...I got distracted...yeah I got distracted!" I'm so clever some times I swear._

_She raised her gray bow at that but said nothing further, "Right. Well I've already paired all of the students together, based on who will work well together. Your partner is..." She skims her clipboard with her finger, eyes scrawling down, "Ah, you're partnered with Draco Malfoy."_

_Some how that doesn't surprise me. Every teacher pairs him and I up, which is a bad idea in it's self. We end up arguing and getting detention. All because stupid Malfoy can't keep his condescending egotistical remarks to himself. Surprise. Surprise. Not._

_"Right well take your sit, please." The way she said please was if it was an after-thought. Which it probably was._

_I roll my eyes but nod anyways. I stalked over to the smug bastard clearly showing my displeasure of being paired with him. However I stop as I notice something. I turn to the Professor crossing my arms...again._

_"There isn't any seats open." I state. Not that it bothers me. I can just stand. It's whatever._

_"Stand next to your partner. He will make room for you. If he can't then...just sit on his lap. You must be off ground for my class." She sighs, "If you are not off ground. You will drawn or be killed. I do not need deaths on my hands because some student refused to do something so simple."_

_My mouth fell open, "There's no way in _hell_ that I'll sit on his lap! No _way_ in hell!" I shout shocked._

_Why would a teacher suggest such a thing? We're enemies! Why would I sit on his lap? She shoots me a glare that could rivals Snapes before I relented. I calmly, well as calmly as I could muster, walk over to Malfoy and stop in front of him. My arms _still _crossed._

_"Well?" I huff._

_He raises and amused fine blond brow before replying, "Well what, Potter?" He asks, eyes smug. That bastard is playing with me! What an arse!_

_"You know what! Make room for me!" I mutter eyes slightly narrowed._

_To this, his fermiliar I'm-up-to-something smirk played across his face, "There isn't any room." He paused, "you heard her, Potter. Sit on _my _lap." He drawls out that almost sounds like a purr. The way he rolls my name so silkily off his tongue, makes me shiver uncomfortable._

_"I'm not sitting on your lap! Now make room or I swear to Merlin I'll hex you!" I hiss __threateningly__._

_He just continues to sit there and smugly smirk at me, if that even makes any since. I clench my hands into fists and just I start to reach for my wand a harsh shove sends me stumbling into Malfoy's outstretched arms. Before I can retaliate or quickly get up, Malfoy grabs my shoulders, pulls me up, and then forces me to turn around correctly and sit on his lap._

_I'm sitting._

_On._

_His._

_Lap._

_I'm _sitting_ on his._

_LAP!_

_My eyes widened and I fully intended to get off and leave with my pride still in tack. However Malfoy placed his arms around my waist restraining me from leaving. Oh and that my feet no longer touched the ground. I worriedly look down and gasp in horror as I realize that I'm several feet above the ground-no not ground but water. I'm above water. Lots and lots of water._

How in the hell did this happen?

_Cruelty came crashing down when I remembered who's lap I'm on and who's arms are around my waist. I refuse to admit that his touch sends sparks jolting up and down my spine. And that it's warm where he touches me. Matter-of-fact I'm sure that once he's not touching me anymore. I'll still feel his warm arms around me. I refuse to admit that out loud. However, in my mind I'll admit it because no one can read my mind._

_Thank Merlin._

_"I'm sitting on your lap." I state._

_"Yes you are." He agrees._

_"I'm sitting on your lap." I state again eyes wide, unbelieving._

_"You've already said that, Potter."_

_"I'm sitting on your lap!" I cry hysterically well almost hysterically, anyways._

_"Yes Potter, you are sitting on my lap." He sighs._

_"I'm sitting on your lap." I state for the umpteenth time._

~*~P~R~E~S~E~N~T~*~T~I~M~E~*~

So you see _that's_ how it happened. It's all Professor Liddell's fault. If she hadn't made me partner up with Malfoy, none of this would have _ever_ happened. You hear me? _None_ of this would have happened. _None!_

So here I am stuck on his lap for two hours.

Two whole hours.

_Two!_

To top this bad day off. There is deadly killer sharks and stuff below me. I'm slightly afraid. I mean how is _this_ Marine Biology? How? I huff and recross my arms again. I refuse to lean back into his warmth. No matter how nice it sounds. That would mean defeat. And I for one will not be defeated that easily. Sometimes I really hate magic and the wizarding world.

Sometimes, anyways.

I bit my lip and unconsciously lean backwards and grip Malfoy's arms with my hands. The sharks are circling and kind of popping out of the water. It's like their just waiting for me to slip so then they can all charge at me and tear my limps from my body and eat me while I'm screaming bloody murder. And no I'm not being overly-dramatic. You just wait. Just wait.

"Oh Merlin. I'm going to die." I whisper horrified, "H-Hows this Marine Biology anyways?" I mumbled to myself, "Sharks-shouldn't-even-be-here-they-should-be-in-the-ocean-with-all-its-killer-friends-why's-there-an-Omeba?-it's-a-frikken-pink-blob-that-has-nothing-to-do-with-marine-"

"Calm down, Potter." Malfoy said calmly his breath trickling in my ear. I turn red and I can only nod, too embarrassed to reply, "Now if you will kindly remove your nails from my flesh. That'd be great."

I nod again and slowly ease my grip on his arms. But I'm not letting go. If I fall he's coming with me. That's for sure. I will not die alone while the killer sharks attack and tear me apart, Malfoy gets to be with me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He says nothing in reply so I let out an annoyed sigh recrossing my arms. Yeah I don't want to touch his arms or grab his arms anymore. He's a jerk. A big fat mean condescending jerk. And no I'm not being childish.

Twenty minutes pass and I'm starting to feel antsy and awkward. I'm surrounded by Draco's warmth, yes Draco, I am referring him to Draco instead of Malfoy because it's starting to get annoying. Draco's warmth is making it hard to concentrate ad I just want to close my eyes and sleep.

I bite my bottom lip and glance at Ron and Hermione, who obviously seem amused by my predicament. Of course they would, jerks. I shoot them a glare; promising death as soon as I see them. That seemed to amuse them even more so I stiffly look away. Best friends my arse. Best friends would try and help me out of this situation not laugh at me because of it. I'm disowning them the second chance I get.

Professor Liddell had started, a while ago, talking about sharks and stuff. But I choice to ignore her. After all if you hate something why bother to learn about it? Finally though, as if Merlin felt my pain, the sharks disappeared or something magical like that. instead there is dolphins instead of sharks. Which is awesome because their all adorable and cute looking.

I straighten up immediately and grin. Now it's not so scary anymore. Professor Liddell starts talking animatedly about the dolphins. It's obvious, by the way she talks, that she loves dolphins or loves the job she does. Either way she's very animated about it. Anyways I start paying attention to the water below me and start watching the dolphins playing and swimming together.

To my amazement a baby dolphin pops it's nose out of the water. Then, I swear I'm not lying, the baby dolphin looks straight at me. I gasp and the bay dolphin cocks it's head to the right...if that's even possible. I wave to it with a big grin on my face. The baby lies on it's side before flapping it's fin. Maybe that's how it waves...? Well either way it's super cute. I nudge Draco in the stomach with my elbow.

"What Potter?" Comes his usual drawling voice.

"Look! The baby dolphin is waving!" I chirp happily.

"I see." He sounds as if he's not in the least a bit interested. But why? Their so cute!

"You're just jealous because you're not as cute as them!" I huff.

"Yes Potter, I'm jealous because their not as cute as me." Every word is literally dripping with heavy sarcasm. Which I choose not to acknowledge, instead I turn it around on him.

"Well I'm glad you can admit it. Being in denial isn't something you should be in." I smirk proud with my comeback. That'll teach him.

"Oh? Well then you should fallow your own clever advice, Potter." Once again his voice is dripping with heavy sarcasm with a hint of something else lased in his tone.

I blink, "What's that suppose mean? I'm not in denial of anything, smug-bastard!" I huff with my eyes narrowed, "Your just being a jerk and I don't have to listen this!" By now I'm struggling to get out of his hold, completely forgetting I'm above water.

Can you guess what happened next? Well if you can't then I pity you. Somehow I managed to slip out of his hold and well fall into the water below me with a huge splash. I hear someone scream my name well more then one person. Then it's silenced as I'm engulfed in the water below me.

Water swamps my vision as my clothes drag me down as well as my bag. But I refuse to drop my bag. It has all my school stuff in it. Somehow the possibility of me pulling out my wand, shouting a spell that will get me out of the water completely slipped my mind. Funny how that works, uh?

I open my eyes and look around hoping to see the shiny light that told me where the water service lie. Instead all I saw was swampy water and several red glows under water. _What the hell is that? _Was what I thought before two red glows started coming toward me.

It could be the friendly dolphins but why would they have red eyes? In the Muggle world dolphins don't have red eyes and they don't give off an evil aura. Panic stricken I started to kick my legs so I could flout up to the top. Oh god I hope it's the top. As soon as I started swimming the red glow intensified and I swear to god I saw a glint of long pointy teeth. _Oh my god is this how I'm going to die? Being eaten by dolphins? Dolphins that I thought were friendly and sweet? How...how stupid!_

Miraculously I broke the service and grabbed onto the fence coughing and gasping for air. Water dripped down my face and blurred my vision. I pulled my self a little higher as I waited for my heart to slow down. I use one of my hands to wipe the water out of my eyes before looking around.

I see Hermione's horror stricken face and Ron who as the same stricken look as they watch me...well not me but something else. I slowly fallow their line of sight before gasping. The baby dolphin, who I've dubbed as the cute adorable one, is charging me. Charging me like a shark does once it finds its prey. I attempt to reach my wand so I can cast stupefy. But-

"Excelsiosempra." Someone shouted before I well before I shot out of the water very high, "Accio!" The same person said countering the excelsiosempra. Next thing I know I'm dropping out of the air and landing in the persons familiar warmth.

I open my eyes, not realizing that I've closed them in the process, and glance at...Draco. My eyes widen and I blush heavily before shyly looking away, "...Thank you." I murmur barely audible. He hears me and rolls his silvery-blue stormy eyes.

"Honestly, Potter. And they say you're suppose to save the wizarding world." He scoffs.

I frown and straighten up, "Well I'm sorry if it was such trouble saving me from a killer dolphin! Next time don't even bother if your going to act like an arse because of it!" I snap.

Before he can retort Professor spoke, "Well it seems because of someone's stupidity I will have end this class early. Hopefully tomorrow we can continue with out any accidents. You are all dismissed." She said stiffly.

My feet suddenly touch the ground and I push Draco-no bloody Malfoy away. With a huff I smooth down my soaked clothes, turn around, and stomp toward Hermione and Ron. Hermione lunches her self at me with a cry of: "Harry!"

"I'm fine. I just slipped is all." I mumble, "Anyways 'Mione do you by any chance know a drying spell?"

She releases me and sniffs diligently*, "Of course I do." She huffs, "But I wont be doing it for you. You need to learn your lesson for doing something stupid. Why would you jump into water full of Blood Dolphins?"

"How was _I_ suppose to know they were flesh eating dolphins?" I ask.

"Simple. You should have listened, mate." Ron put in his two cents.

"Wow thanks for the obvious answer, smart one." I mutter, "Whatever I'll see you at lunch. I'm going to go change!"

With that said I turn around and stomp off. Miserable, wet, and annoyed with Draco bloody Malfoy, muttering, once again, incoherent things about the bloody-condesending-snobbish-git under my breath.

* * *

A/N Wellll how do you like the first chapter? I'm sorry if the action scenes and stuff sucked. And yes I sort of stole the idea from 'Kara Kara Maou' the one where the sharks are friendly and the dolphins are carnivores. Carnivorous like the Sharks that we have now.

Anyways please R&R I really want to know how you like it and if I should continue or not.

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Next chapter will be full of crack and randomness. It will include the song 'Like A G6' and a sick Harry. Oh and if you don't know the song tis okay. Just look it up. If techno/rap isn't your thing then you don't have to listen to it just too read the next chapter. It's whatever.

Note4: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

1*. Yeah I couldn't think of any class. So why not Marine Biology?

2*. I was trying to use a different word because I know this isn't the one I wanted. The word I was trying to use was to describe Hermione's obvious stuck up-ish with an air of Superior or something.

Byes~!

~Lovely

p.s.: Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Their not my best skills or whatever.

p.s.s.: R&R please!


	2. In Which Harry Finds His New Obsession

Hello my Lovelies~!

I am back with the next chapter~!

Please enjoy it. ;3

Warning: Lots of crack and my horrible attempt at humor.

Note: You should listen to Like A G6 just to get why Harry's all kookoo for the song. (Woooow that reminds of the commercial where the rooster goes...'I'M KOOKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!' Then like spazzes out. Weird.) Of course you don't have to. I don't care. Whatever works. ;3

So without further ado I give you...In Which Harry Finds His New Obsession

* * *

"Achoo!"

I sneeze before groaning and turning on side coughing hard, which hurt my throat. I sniffle a little, wipe my runny nose on my sleeve, and then groan again.

"Merlin! I feel like I'm dying!" I cough then groan again.

"Serves you right. You should have staid still. Instead you decided to struggle and in the end you fell into the water because of your stupidity." Hermione sniffed haughtily.

"Well how was _I_ suppose to know I'd fall into the water, get attacked by the adorable killer dolphins then get sick after?" I demand, "Besides, _I_ wouldn't have gotten sick if a certain someone did the drying spe-a-a-achoo!" I sneeze before groaning again, "How is it that I can survive the killed curse, hexes, and torture. But get taken down by a cold? How's that even make any sense? How?"

"Oh shut up, Harry. It's just a bloody cold, you'll be fine. Stop acting so overly-dramatic, mate." Ron let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Easy for you to say. You're not bloody sick and you didn't almost get eaten by killer adorable dolphins!" I huff.

"Almost being the keyword, Harry. Your not dead nor are you being digested in their bellies. I swear your worse then Ginny when she's on her period." Ron mumbles.

My eye twitches. "What was THAT?" I demand before picking up the nearest object, which happened to be a heavy book, and chucked it at him. Of course because I'm sick and in bed I miss. The bloody gits lucky I missed him. Really lucky.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted in surprise, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" I ask quietly, "My problem is yo-o-achoo!" I sneeze and wipe my runny nose on my sleeve and narrow my eyes.

"Both of you stop it now." Hermione demands, "You both bicker like an old married couple. Ronald if you don't start behaving you will loose another week and Harry," She turns to me, "stop acting like a child and get some rest. Look I'll even turn the radio on. There it's on. Come along Ron. Lets leave Harry to his much needed beauty sleep."

I huff then glare at the two retreating backs before turning on my other side to get a bit more comfortable. Why does Hermione have to act all high-and-mighty all the time? I mean it's not like I knew I was going to fall in the water and get sick. Matter-of-fact it wouldn't have happened if stupid Malfoy hadn't let go of me. It's all his fault. Yes I am putting the blame on him.

With that thought in mind I slip my eyes close and drift off to some random beat music.

* * *

Two Days Later

"Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard when we drink we do it right gettin slizzard, sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6, now I'm feelin so fly like a G6-" I belt out loudly as I'm running down Hogwarts hallway.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, "Stop for the love of Merlin! You've been singing that song nonstop for two days straight!" She hissed chasing after me, "Why do Americans listen to this crap*?"

I chuckle loudly but sneeze a little. I turn on my heel, "That's what you get for being a poor friend, 'Mione!" I say cheekily and laugh evilly in my mind.

I let out a startled gasp as she reached out for me. I quickly side-stepped her and ran past her, the other way laughing again.

"Now where was I...? Oh yeah!...Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6, now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6, now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6-" I stop abruptly when I run smack into someone and I would have fallen but the person I ran into grabbed my arm to steady me. I look up then mentally wish I was somewhere else.

"Malfoy." I huff and take my arm back.

"Potter." He nods in acknowledgement.

"Well if you'd 'scuse me. I have to go now." I cross my arms and look away.

"Why is-"

"HARRY!" Hermione screams and I eep jumping out of my skin.

"Hehe...well Malfoy. Thank you for your sacrifice!" With that said I hurried behind him and shoved him in the way of Hermione's path, "You're sacrifice will not be in vain!" I say cheekily before turning around and once again running off.

"Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet, Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal, Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild, Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop..." My voice echoed and resounded around me.

* * *

Two More Days Later

"There's a dance tonight?" I ask tilting my head curiously to the right, "How come I never heard of this?"

"Well because you were too busy singing that Merlin forsaken song for four days straight. I was trying to tell you. But you were running away from me." Hermione answered.

"I was running away from you because you were trying to decapitate me."

"Only because you were singing that horrible song."

I huff, "That song is NOT horrible. That song is an amazing song. It's like the bestest song I've ever heard in my life!"

"Bestest is not a word, Harry." Hermione said haughtily.

"Obviously, Ms. Know-It-All." I mumble crossly, "Where's the dance at?"

"In the dining hall. Professor Dumbledore wants everyone one from every house too be able to go to the dance. And it's at eight'o'clock sharp."

"Oh? Well that sounds like fun. Do we have to dress up in formal clothes or can we wear whatever?" I ask smiling.

"It's not formal so I'm sure you can wear whatever. Just nothing scandalise."

"Really? Uh well I know what I'm wearing! We have two hours to get ready come on! Lets get ready. Out you go." I huff and start pushing her out of my room, "Wear something sexy for Ron! I really want to see him break down and cry because he's not getting some from his girlfriend!"

"Honestly you two..." Hermione sighs before she finally left on her own without me pushing her.

Once I'm sure she's gone and that our shared dorm room is empty. I hurry to my trunk and start rifling threw it. Once I reach the bottom I look at the clothes I'm going to wear and grin.

"Time to show Malfoy what he's missing." I mumble quietly.

Two hours later and I'm dressed and ready to go. I'm wearing my tightest black skinny jeans that show of my butt perfectly, a tight blue t-shirt that also shows off every dip and curve of my body, and finally a pair of black lace up converse. I run a hand threw my messy black hair and grin.

"It's not too scandalise I don't think." I say softly.

With that thought in mind I exit my dorm room, walk down the stairs, and into the Gryffindor commons. Oddly no ones there but it's not a surprise. Their probably already in the dining hall. With a shrug I exit the room, wave to the Fat Lady, and go on my way. Humming to myself.

By the time I made it too the dining hall. The music was blasting loud and the dining hall was pack full of teenagers. When I looked around I came to realize that only five threw seven years are here. The other years must be in bed or something. Well I'm glad I'm not them then.

As soon as I make my way into the crowded room I'm engulfed in a hug and I look up to see Hermione hugging me. Which really isn't a surprise. She's very affectionate. I push her away and look her over. She's wearing a blue skirt that's not too short nor too long. A simple white baby-doll tee, and finally a pair of heels. Why do girls wear high-heels anyways? Wouldn't that hurt to dance in?

I give her a thumbs up, "Very nice. Ron will be tortured."

"You two are impossible. I wonder how you guys even became best friends. Since you're always at it with each other."

I smile a fond smile, "That's because that's just how we are. Anyways if you see Ginny...you haven't seen me."

"Seen who?" Hermione asks winking.

I smile at her. Hermione's great, minus her know-it-all antics. See Ginny isn't that bad of a person really. But I don't really like her like how she likes me. Honestly I don't have a clue as to how she thought I liked her. I definitely never gave her that impression. Besides I thought it was completely obvious I favor my sex more then the opposite sex.

Yes I, Harry J. Potter, am gay. A homo. A butt-pirate. You name it. Well...actually maybe I'm...shall we say Dracosexual? I wonder if that's even possible. I mean I'm not attracted to any females so I thought I was gay. But then again I haven't been attracted to any males except Draco Bloody Malfoy. So I guess I'll dub myself as Dracosexual. That seems much more likely then me being gay...or straight.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

My mouth drops open and I grin, "Hermione! It's my song! I'm going to go dance now!" I cry happily and smirk at her disgusted face.

I pat her on the shoulder before hurrying to the dance floor. As soon as I'm mixed in the bodies of the dancers. I start to dance myself. Throwing my arm sup in the air and moving my hips. I even sing along with the lyrics though my voice isn't amazing, mind you.

I was so engorged with my dancing that I didn't notice anyone behind me until I felt hands lightly resting on my hips. I let out an eep and turn around while my mouth presides to drop open. Draco Bloody Malfoy has his hands on my hips. Not that I care because it feels nice...having his hands on my hips and leisurely moving his thumbs up and down caressing my hips bone. No my mouth is dropped open because its Draco Bloody Malfoy with his warm hands on my hips. The ice Prince, the sex-god, the bastard, the hotty, mister perfect, mister perfect with a pole shoved up his butt. Mister-I'm-better-than-you-and-muddbloods-fail man. I close my mouth with a snap and nibble my bottom lip.

"...What are you doing?" I ask quietly but he hears me.

He bends down and places his kissable lips next to my ears, "I've decided that it's about time we stop steeping around each other and get together." He purrs out his warm breath kissing my ear. A noticeable shiver went down my spine and I can just feel his smirk.

My breath hitches in my throat but I managed to swallow so I can answer, "W-What makes you so sure I l-like you back?" I whisper my voice shaky.

"Because Harry..." He breathed out and if he wasn't holding my up I would have collapsed. My legs turned to jelly, "from your actions I know you want me as much as I want you." He said silkily, "and from what your cute little body is wearing, your just asking for me to fuck you into next week."

A blush makes it's way to my ears and shoulders and I look away embarrassedly, "Y-you're so full of your self _and_ a pervert _and_ an arse."

"We have already established that, Harry." The way he says my name sound as if he's rolling it off his tongue and mixing it with silk. Oh god I'm starting to get turned on, "Now lets continue to dance. Turn around. I want your arse against me."

I wanted to resist him oh god I really wanted to. But I found myself slowly nodding, turning around, and placing my arse against his groin. It was then that I felt a slight bulge in his pants. I jumped and I would have walked away but he kept his hands firmly on my hips keeping me in place.

"D-Draco..." I whispered a tad afraid.

"It's alright. I want try anything unless you want me too." He says softly and much to my shock pulls me closer so my back is pressed against his chest. I smile faintly and place my hands over his hands. We start grinding to the music.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

* * *

A/N

Awwww aren't they just the cutest? ;3

Don't you just love fluffy-sexual Drarry? I know I sure do. Now they can finally eff like bunnies. *winks*

Please for the love of everything Drarry please R&R! I really want to know if you like it. I'm glad for all the alerts and faves but seriously just click the review button and review. Reviews make me want to update and write faster by the way. *hinthint *

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note4: I have no idea what the next scene/chapter should be about. Ohhh wait! You should ask me what you'd like to see in this fanfic! That way I can accommodate every one of you guys and make it a great fic all of you guys can enjoy.

Ohhh and I'm sooo sorry for it being short. I just also want to say that not every chapter is going to be super long. It depends on what I'm basing the chapter on. Though of course I will never post something thats only two pages long...unless it's the prologue. Then that's acceptable. Other than that it will be longer then two pages. ;3

**R&R**

**R&R**

~Lovely.


	3. In Which Draco Is Bit By The Jealous Bug

Hello again my lovelies~! ;3

Sorry for the long wait. I had family emergencies to deal with. Anyways it's all better now! Oh and I didn't have internets ether so you know it's whatever.

Right well thanks to my lovely reviewer who gave me some wonderful idea's. I can finally work on it now...cuz ya'know I've probably deprived you enough from my story! ;D

Warnings: Jealousy, some lovey-doveyness, possessiveness, a dab of angst, a bit of fluff, and I have no idea if there's humor in this story. If there is then it's a horrible attempt at humor!

Without further ado I give you...In Which Draco Is Bit By The Jealousy Bug.

Dedicated to: Scifinerd92

Note: In Draco's POV

R&R

* * *

Jealousy

Jealousy is a word everyone knows. Jealousy is something only love-struck-lower-class-fools feel. So why is it that I'm feeling this sick emotion called jealousy? Jealousy and Malfoys don't mix. Matter-of-fact they should never be in the same category as us Malfoys.

So why is it that when I see Harry's tight little arse flouncing around and being friendly with other guys. I get the urge to corner said males somewhere dark, quiet, and alone. Where no one can hear them scream or cry for help, as I slowly give them a slow, painful, bloody, promising death.

Actually it hasn't been that bad.

I may have cornered a few of the males Harry's talked too and scared them shitless. I _also_ may have glared at them with a glare that matches Snape's glare, which in turn made them stay far _far_ away for Harry's tight little arse, that so obviously belongs to me.

No there's only one male that's getting on my nerves and practically begging for me to kill him. No not begging demanding me to kill him. Screaming _"Ice Prince Draco, please kill me! I do not deserve to be looked at by you. Kill me, so I may never talk, touch, or look at Harry! Kill me oh please kill me!"_

My eyes turn a dark _dark_ stormy gray as I imagine Blaise Zabini on his knee's begging me to kill him. Oh so slowly and painfully.

Yes the male that is practically demanding that I kill him. Is the one and only, Blaise fucking Zabini.

See I don't mind that he flirts with people that's his personality. No what pisses me off is that Blaise is approaching in on my territory. _My_ territory. Yes _my_ territory. He has a death wish and I'm all to glad to grant him his wish. However, I'm sure his parent's wouldn't like it, if they found their son dead, bloody, and unrecognizable in a ditch somewhere.

I narrow my eyes and my fists clench. I'm giving off a deadly talk-to-me-now-and-you-die aura. It's useful when I don't want idiots talking to me.

Jealous.

I inwardly cringe at the word. Malfoy's are never jealous. We're possessive, some-what cold, obsessive, and protective of that which belongs to us. But we are NEVER jealous. That would mean we have showed weakness. A weakness that only lower-class muggles feel.

Like Granger when she see's Ron talking to another girl who is obviously interested him. Her eyes turn hard and she glares down the girl until said girl turns and flee's. Of course the oblivious weasel never figures it out.

One wonder's why I'd rather fuck men instead of woman.

I stalk down the hallway eyes narrowed and straight a head. Younger years cower and get out of my rage path. Other years do the same.

"Now I wonder what's gotten your knickers in a pinch." An annoyingly high-pitched voice asked.

"Not now Pansy." I hiss out.

Of course I don't actually hate her but I have no need to listen to her shove my anger in my face.

"Now now. Getting Potter with that attitude wont work." I can practically see her smirk on her face as she tsks at me. Much like you would do to a child who's done something wrong.

My eye twitches and I have to resist the urge to punch her in the face. One reason is because even though I'm an asshole I will never raise my hand to a girl and the second reason is because if I did I wouldn't come back alive. She's that scary. She's the only one that will make me run in fear of my life, literally.

"Fuck off, you can't even get the one you want." I mutter.

She stepped in front of me and placed her hands on her hips, "That's a different story all together and you know it. Besides she's just in denial! She'd rather have dick then vagina! But don't worry soon it will al fall into place!" She smirked then ran a hand threw her black hair that fell to her shoulders, "Besides at least I take action instead of wallowing in anger and...jealousy. Tata love!" She smirked and walked off swaying her hips. She even threw a sly wink behind her shoulder at me and a wave.

I hate her.

I love her.

Fuck my life.

She's one of those people you want to hate but you can't because it's impossible. I hate those people, which is irony at it's finest.

I shove a first year out of my way and smirk when I hear the first year fall on the ground with a thump. However I imagine what Harry's reaction would be if he saw me do that. For a moment of weakness I stop and turn around. I stalk over to the first year who's eyes are rimmed with tear's and he's shaking in fear.

I offer my hand, "Look...fuck I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to." I cringe as I literally force myself to sound nice.

He hesitantly looks up at me with his hazel eyes that are still rimmed with tears. He looks unsure and scared but when I make my eyes soften he blushes and takes my hand. I pull him to his feet and let his hand go. When I look him over he's in the colors of Hufflepuff and I sigh.

"Are you okay?"

He slowly nods and looks away shyly, "I'm okay Mister Malfoy. I didn't mean to get in your way or anything. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything. It was me. I was pissed and I took it out on you." Ug why am I still talking to him? I should have just pulled him up then left. But no fucking Harry's expression is still in my thoughts so I can't just walk off without seeing if he's okay or not.

If Blaise, Pansy, and Theo saw me now. They would have a field day. Especially Blaise. My eyes narrowed when I remembered why I want to kill him. Touching and flirting with my property.

He really does want to die.

"Oh it's alright. I'm Aidan Day by the-"

"HEY! Leave Aidan alone jerk!" A younger kids voice shouted. I winced at the loud voice and turn my head to see.

I'm greeted with a fuming male and female running my way. The female's black eyes are narrowed and the brunette next to her is speeding up. As soon as they are within arms length they grab Aidan and pull him back.

"What did you do to Aidan? He's been crying!" The female snapped glaring.

Before I can answer Aidan pipes up, "Kairi, he didn't do anything I swear."

"I don't believe that! He's a Slytherin of course he did something!" The male huffed puffing out his chest. I raise my brow and can't help but smirk at his show of protectiveness.

Aidan frowned and touched the boys arm, "Darius...he apologized. So it's okay now. I swear."

To my surprise this Darius relaxed his aggressive stance but continues to glare at me. When Aidan turns to me, smiles shyly, and blushes I see that Darius' fists clenched and I smirk. Well at least we know who's starting to like Aidan.

However I plaster a bored look on my face, "Are you done? I have a class to go to." I drawl out, "You Hufflepuffs better hurry to class as well."

"I'm not a Hufflepuff! I am a Gryffindor and Kairi's a Ravenclaw!" Darius shoots back.

"Oh? Well isn't that just nice." I say sarcastically and roll my eyes, "As much as I do so enjoy this little chat. I must be off...I haven't the time to deal with brats."

With that said I turn around and abruptly walk off. I'm late for Snape's potions class.

* * *

Jealousy

Anger

Annoyance.

They all stir and tumble around in my gut. Harry's been avoiding me. It's obvious from the way he walks the other way when he see's me. Or completely ignores me in favor of talking to Blaise, Ron, or Hermione. Yes Blaise that insufferable moron that wants to die.

Ever since the dance Harry's been avoiding me and ignoring me. I wouldn't mind but I hate being ignored and avoided, especially if it's something that belongs to me. Harry, who belongs to me, wants to be punished. I know we both want each other. I know he wants me. Besides who wouldn't? I'm dubbed as the sex god. Of course people want me.

So why in the hell is Harry ignoring me and avoiding me?

Red flashes past my eyes when Blaise strikes up a conversation with Harry who easily talks back. My grip on my quill tightens and I try to keep back the urge to throw this at his head. Suddenly Pansy's hand on my bicep keeps me from loosing it. That's why I can't hate her.

"Relax Draco. Blaise is a man slut Harry wont get with him. He likes you too much to go with Blaise." She pauses, "Besides Blaise as an alter motive as to why he's been hanging out with Harry."

I quirk a brow, "Oh? Does he now? Do tell me."

She smirks and covers her mouth with her hand, "Sorry can't. Promised Blaise I wouldn't say anything."

I give her an annoyed look, "Why would you even tell me he has an alter motive if you weren't going to tell me what his alter motive is?"

"Why? Because if I didn't tell you. You would have cost our house a lot of points for your stupidity and jealousy," She pauses, "oh and you would be taking to Azkaban because you killed Blaise with your quill."

"Whatever Pansy." Then glared a death glare at her, she seemed unfazed, "I am not jealous. I'm merely being possessive because some man slut is approaching on my territory."

"Oh do get over yourself. You are jealous and in denial of being jealous. Welcome to the world of the living." She teased and winked.

I ignore her and flick my eyes back over to Blaise and Harry. I nearly flipped my desk over in ager because he put his hands on my Harry. Touched him. He put his man slut hands on Harry.

He's going to die now.

"Draco." Pansy warned. She must have noticed my evil-dark-possessive aura.

I think everyone's notice the slight drop in temperature. I glance around the room and smirk when some students flinch and look away from my murderous gaze. I glance at where Blaise and Harry are. Blaise is looking in my direction and smirking a smug smirk. Harry looks worried and a bit concerned and Ron...Ron and Hermione are too busy with each other to notice the huge drop in temperature.

I glare vehmently at Blaise who seems unfazed but it holds promises of seeing each him after class. At that worry shows in his eyes before it's vanished completely. He nods before sending a smug smirk in my direction before once again introducing Harry in a conversation.

Our eyes lock briefly and before I can stop myself I glare at him darkly and turn my attention back to the assignment that Professor Snape gave us. Amazingly enough we're not making a potion instead he gave us a 'test' which really isn't a test.

"Draco...I think you should talk to Harry later...he looks devastated."

I roll my eyes then smirk, "Does he now?"

"Yeah...why do you sound happy about it?"

"Why indeed?" I ask mostly myself.

"Draco what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry yourself. Worry about that girl you're trying to snag."

"Draco!" She huffs.

I slid my eyes over to here, "Hmm?"

She threw her hands up, "You are impossible!"

I smirk and chuckle, "I've learned from the best, Pansy."

Finally just before the bell range I saunter over to Blaise and touch his shoulder. It looks gentle but in reality my nails are digging into his skin. Of course being the good sport he is, he doesn't say anything.

"Shall we Blaise?"

"Sure why not." He looks at Harry before standing, "Goodbye Harry I can't wait to talk to you again." He purrs out and my teeth grit though it doesn't show on my face. I'm very good at masking my emotions.

I glance over the golden trio before turning around and walking off. I don't spare Harry a glance, "Hurry up Blaise we have an engagement to attend to."

I hear an annoyed tsk from Blaise before he fallows me. We exit Snape's potion's room and walk along the cold dudgeon hallways. I continue walking until I'm sure we are deep enough. I turn around and glance at him. After all no one will hear him if he screams.

"Now Zabini would you care to explain to me why you're fraternizing with Harry?"

He crosses his arms and leans on the wall, "Oh jealous are we?" He smirks grinning.

"Answer my question, Zabini."

He lets out a sigh, "No need to worry, Draco. He's not the one I want. He just happens to be friends with the one I want. So in a way I'm using him but not completely."

I raise my brow, "If you are going after either Granger or Weasely you wont get either of them. Their a couple."

"Oh I know. Few more months and Ron will be mine."

"You do know he's straight as an arrow right?"

"If he was 'straight as an arrow' as you put it, why does he blush and turn into a cute little submissive pet at my advances?"

I raise my brows and smirk, "Ah. So he's either gay or bisexual. Scratch that he's obviously bisexual or you just happen to make an exception." Blaise smirks, "Have fun. getting 'round Granger though."

"That's already in process. Pansy has that covered."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "So the girl that Pansy wants is Granger? Well this just got a whole lot interesting." I smirk, "I do hope you and Pansy corrupt them. Wouldn't it be a sight to know that the golden trio is with us. I wonder what everybody would say. Don't disappoint me, Blaise." I pause, "oh and if you ever want to have your Weasley. I would recommend you to stop touching Harry or flirting with him."

Blaise puts his arms up in a surrender pose, "Not to worry I don't plan on it. The only reason I do it is because it makes Ron jealous."

I pause and fold my arms, "Well in that case continue flirting with him. Just don't touch him or let him touch you."

He pushes himself away from the wall and turns around stretching his arms up high, "Yes your Ice Princelyness."

* * *

It's been two weeks and I've been the one that's ignoring Harry and acting as if he doesn't exist. I know it's affecting him because I can see it in his eyes. The way I don't acknowledge him as he calls my name. I walk right past him in the halls even if their empty. When he calls for me to stop I do stop but respond with a:

_"I'm sorry but I have an engagement to attend to...I don't have time to talk with you."_

Than I leave and I always almost stop when I hear him choke back a sob. I'm not going to lie it hurts me when I seem him so broken like that. But I'm also secretly glad because that means he can't bear to live without me. I had to know if his feelings were returned and obviously they are.

I'll talk to him tomorrow maybe.

I walk down the empty corridors to my next class, Arithmancy. I'm in no hurry because I am neither late nor early. However when I see Harry walking the opposite of me. My heart constricts. He looks like a mess. Like he hasn't slept in weeks. Like he hasn't eaten anything either. He's lost a bit of weight as well. I inwardly curse.

Shit if this is what I've been doing to him then I seriously fucked up.

However when he lifts his head our eyes lock and I'm surprised that his normal green eyes aren't as bright as they've been before. His eyes widen and he freezes in his step. I continue walking, however. I mean as much as I want to help him. I want him to make the first move. So I continue walking with my head held high.

As soon as I reach him and walk pass I hear something that makes me freeze in my tracks.

"Please Draco..." He whispers his voice so soft, so quiet, and so broken that it would make Voldermort cry.

I let out an annoyed sigh walk backwards a little and stand in front of him, "Yes Potter? I have a class to attend."

He flinches at the use of his last name and his lower lip trembles, "Please...please listen to me. You can...can go back to hating me. Just listen to me." He whispers and its clear to me that he's trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

I slowly nod, "Make it quick." When he doesn't say anything I pretend to act annoyed and roll my eyes, "If you have nothing to say I'll take my leave." With that said I coolly walk past him once again, picking up my pace.

Suddenly I hear loud sobs and a sound of something falling. I raise my brow and slowly turn around and I gasp at the sight that I see. He has fallen to his knee's and his body is trembling and he's crying hard. As if...as if someone precious to him just passed away.

"D-D-Draco! P-P-Please!" His voice his broken and shaking.

I feel as if my chest is heavy and my stomach churns. My cold resolve breaks and I hurry over to him. I go to my knee's and wrap my arms tightly around his crying and shaking form. I force him to turn to face me before I pull him closely to my chest. Holding him tight.

Harry rest his head at the nape of my neck and his hands clutch onto the front of my robe as he continues to cry. By now he's babbling stuff that I can't hear or understand. I run my hands up and down his back and try to get him to calm down.

Finally after what seemed like a long time he finishes now just having the occasional sniffs and gasps for air. His body stops shaking all together as did his sniffs and gasps. He stiffens in my arms and slowly looks up. His eyes are red but surprisingly not puffy. A see a few stray tears staining his red cheeks. I gently lift my hands and place them on the sides of his face. I thumb away his tears.

His eyes are wide and he seems to freeze in my hold. I lift my brow, that action caused him to blink then shake his head a little. He bites his lower lip and suddenly he presses against me.

"Please do-don't please n-no more. I can...I can handle you being mad at me. But I ca-can't bear it if you hate me." He whispers emotionally, "D-Don't hate me a-anymore! I-I'm sorry i-if I did any-anything wrong. J-just pl-please no more. I ca-can't handle it anymore."

I bend my head down and place my lips next to his ear, "I could never hate you Harry thats impossible."

He pulls away blinking with confusion, "T-Than why...why did you act as if I didn't exist and that...that you hated me?"

I sigh, "I will tell you but you can't interrupt. You can speak after I'm done telling you."

He nods curiously. "I...I understand."

He makes himself comfortable in my arms before listening. "It all started after the dance. It started when you started avoiding me and ignoring me. You were pissing me off what's more is I was confused. I know we share the same feelings so I couldn't understand why you were acting the way you were. In short I wanted to find you and hex you. Of course I couldn't because then I would have ruined your cute face and tight arse." Harry makes a noise at that but doesn't say anything.

"Anyways what set me off was the fact that I had to watch Blaise flirt with you and _touch_ you. That man slut." I hiss out and my fingers flex, however I stopped when I realized I was still cupping Harry's face. I relax my hands and drape my left arm around his waist and draped my right arm on his shoulder, "Oh and the other males you were flouncing your sweet little arse at them. However I took care of them so I'll let you off the hook.

However when you flirted _back_ and let his dirty man slut fingers _touch _you than I lost it. It was the day in the potions room when the temperature in the room dropped drastically. Blaise was practically asking for me to kill him. You don't touch something that belongs to me. He should have known that much, fucking ponce.

I took care of that as well he wont be touching you anymore. Well after that I decided to act like an arse to you. I wanted to know if you felt the same way I felt about you. Also it was my way of punishing you." I pause, "Thats the reason why I acted like such an egotistical arse to you."

Harry looks at me for a long while before anger flashes across his face. He pushes me away and abruptly stands up. I casually stand up as well. His fists are clenched and his body is shaking. He look likes he's suppressing anger. That's not a surprise though.

"So you let me sink into self-loathing and depressing. Made me think that you hated me and that I was nothing. All because of your jealousy and rage?" He snapped his teeth grinding. I merely nod. I can't lie to him that'd be stupid, "Do you know what I felt like? What I went threw?" He demanding voice rising, "You made me feel as if I was nothing! As if I was just some trash you could dispose of when it was full!

You made me feel ugly! Like...like I wasn't even worth your time! I did not sleep! I did not eat! And I cried myself to sleep every single night! I wouldn't speak to my friends! I treated them like dirt! I fell asleep during classes! All because I thought that person that I loved hated my existence!" He shouted chest heaving, "Why would you do something so...so inhuman! So cold! So fucked up! You could have just asked! You could have told me not to talk to them! Granted I would have put up a fight but I would have eventually listened to you!

I can't decide if I want to hate you! Love you! I don't think I can trust you! How could you do that to me? I hope you can't sleep at night because of the guilt eating you up inside! I hope that one day you feel everything I feel be-because I can't...can't date such a cold hearted basta-mmf-!"

I stopped his talking by smashing my lips against his warm, soft, subtle lips. When he tried to slap me or hit me I grabbed his wrists and pulled him flush close. He started to squirm but when he realized I wouldn't relent he ceased his struggles and let me continue to kiss him.

I slowly coax him into kissing me back. His lips are hesitant but gentle and loving even if he's pissed off. I let his wrists go and he tangles his fingers in the front of my robes. I wrap my arms tightly around his lithe form. I slip my tongue out of my mouth and slowly trace his lips with my tongue. He gets the message and opens his mouth. I slip my tongue in between his lips and start exploring his wet hot cavern.

Our tongues start to battle for dominance as our kiss turns heated and passionate. I trail my hands down his back grope his arse before sliding them down the back of his thighs were I lift his legs up and wrap them around my waist. He switches his hands from my robes to my neck. He places one hand in my blond locks and the other around my neck. I press him hard against the wall and he gasps but we don't stop kissing each other.

However the need for oxygen pulls us apart but I trail my lips down to his neck and lick the sensitive skin before biting the tender flesh. He gasps out in pain but I mend the harsh bite with my tongue before slowly start sucking on the delicate spot beneath and above his shoulders and neck. A hickey that is noticeable for everyone to see. After all everyone must know that Harry is already taken and that he belongs to me.

A small delectable moan passes his lips and I grin and start kneading his butt, momentarily forgetting that we are indeed in a vacant hallway that can easily have students or staff walking down said hall. Where the students or staff can see our...indehiscent act. However, I could care less.

"D-Draco..s-stop" He breaths out gasping. His voice is tainted with lust and arousal.

I stop giving him another hickey but don't remove my lips from his delicious neck, "Why?"

He catches his breath before answering, "We are in the middle of a hallway. Anybody can pass and see us in this position. So please put me down, now." His voice held a hint of authority so I sigh and oblige but not before finishing the second hickey.

Once we retract from each other I look him over. Smirking at his flushed and sexy form. Oh yes I can't wait to take his virginity. All the lovely sounds he'll be making as I pound into his tight little arse-. I stop that train of thought. I wouldn't want to walk around with a boner.

He bits his bruised kissed lips and looks away, "If you think kissing me is going to distract me-"

"Be quiet, Harry." I order and just as he's about to retort I put my hand up, "I am sorry Harry for making you go threw that. You are right it was a cold-hearted think of me to do. But I'm a Malfoy I wanted to know if you felt the same and if you couldn't live without me-"

"Don't use your last name as an accuse, Draco!"

"It's not an accuse merely the truth. We Malfoy's are known to put our potential lovers threw a test just like you went through. We want to know if your feelings are pure or just an act of lust." I shrug my shoulders, "I am sorry that I put you through that but I'm not sorry that I put you through it. The person I lo-liked the most returns my feelings." I smile a true smile and gently caress his cheek. He unconsciously leans into my hand then places his left hand on top of my right hand that is caressing his cheek.

He frowns, "How come you can't say love?"

"Give me time Harry." I whisper and he slowly nods before wrapping his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him flush close.

Jealousy An emotion that everyone feels. Sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes it's a bad thing.

* * *

Hello everyone~! I'm glad you could make it too the end of this chapter. I hope this length makes up for the days I made you wait. ;3

I hope this exceeds your expectations Scifinerd92. Did I do what you asked, justice?

Anyways I actually like this chapter a lot. It was fun to write in Draco's POV. Do you think I butchered him? I hope not. D; That'd suck.

Oh yeah. Tell me what you think about the love square I put in the story. A Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy square. Do you think it's a bad idea and should I scrap it? Or do you want me to keep it in to have future dram and such in IWHOHL?

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note4: I have no idea what the next scene/chapter should be about. Ohhh wait! You should ask me what you'd like to see in this fanfic! That way I can accommodate every one of you guys and make it a great fic, all of you guys can enjoy.

Note 5: Yes not every chapter will be Harry's POV. I think it would make the story more interesting if I switched between POV's from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione. Yes the story will center around the four. Of course we'll have Ginny, Luna, Neville, and others in it as well. ;3

~Lovely

p.s.: Please R&R. It's the button down at the bottom in the middle. So please for the love of everything Drarry R&R  
p.p.s.: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes btw. If anyone wants to be my beta you can.;3

p.p.p.s: Ohh did you like my cute little oc's? Aidan, Darius, and Kairi? Not to worry Their not going to be a big part of the story. They just wanted to pop in. So I let them.

Darius: Stop being a liar! You had writers block so you brought us in!

Kairi: Shut up Darius.

Aidan:...^^;

R&R

R&R


	4. In Which Harry Grows Needy

Hello~!

So here I am with the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

So this chapter's going to be weird or uhm...weird only because I have no idea where I'm going with it. Anyways I decided to click random on my iTunes list and whichever song popped up I'd base the chapter on. It really helps if you can't think of anything to write. ;3

Warnings: Heavy-slash, possessiveness, fluffyness, lovey-dovey-ness, and Ginnyness.

Replies:

Bubbles11: I would have replied to you via-fanfic net but you has no account so I'll personally reply to you at every chapter I publish~!

Review on chapt 2: Oh wow really? What coincidence! I was listening to Like A G6 the whole entire time I was writing the chapter. Tis a fun song. :).

Review to chapt 3: Oh shucks well I'm glad you like my oc's. I can't promise you they'll stay hidden. They'll pop in whenever they feel the need too. However they wont be a major part of the story/drabble. Just there to make it light-hearted. Virtual cookies? Only if it's chocolate chips!

Without further ado I give you...In Which Harry Grows Needy.

* * *

Can you guess the song? ;3

_The lights are out and I barely know you__  
__We're going up and the place is slowing down__  
__I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you has got me__  
__I was lonely now you make me feel alive__  
__Will you be mine tonight?_

_

* * *

_

Needs.

Every one has needs: sexual needs, personal needs, hunger needs, thirsty needs, social needs, love needs. You get the picture. That includes me. I have needs. Well obviously I do. I am a human after all. It'd be weird if I didn't need anything. I'd live a very boring life.

Anyways back to needs. I do have them. However, a particular need is taking over my body and forcing me to loose focus. It's all I think about which is just...wrong. I'm Harry Potter I shouldn't have to fall to those needs but Merlin these needs are blinding me from thinking rationally.

I have a life and this need is taking my life over.

I mean I suppose it's a natural occurrence that all teenagers go through. It'd be weird if they didn't. In fact it wouldn't be normal if no teenager felt this particular need. In fact it'd be considered abnormal. Weird. Strange. Creepy. Odd. You get the picture.

It's just that we haven't been dating long enough for me to fulfill this particular need. We haven't even been dating for no more than three weeks. Well maybe even lower then three weeks give or take. I mean I guess it would be natural to just go with the flow and fulfill my need...since you know I've loved him for a long time.

But I'd feel...dirty. Disgusting. Slut-ish with myself.

Yes this particular need I am having to deal with is: lust. Complete and utter lust.

Every time Draco Bloody Malfoy touches me, my skin warms and tingles at the contact and I start to get aroused. It's even worse when we are snogging. His body-heat, warmth, and skilled hands completely turn me on, that I have to end our heated make out session for fear he'd see my erection. Thank Merlin we have robes or my erection would be obvious.

The good thing is that all I have to do is picture Dumbledore in a Speedo and than my erection is gone in a split second. The down side is that I'm left trying to claw my eyes out because of the horrible picture I painted in my thoughts.

It's disturbing and disgusting isn't it? Picturing Dumbles in a blue Speedo.

Lust

I know everyone feels that. It'd be impossible for anyone to not feel lust. After all every one gets the need to have some one filling them up. Being loved. Being caressed. Being touched. Being kissed. Being hugged. Being held. Being shagged. Everyone does, so it's not a surprise that I'm having those current feelings inside of me.

Well and that I'm a virgin so I guess that's also what's holding me back.

Oh and I have no idea how two male's have sex. I mean I don't have a vagina, obviously, so where would it...y'know go? I mean the only hole I have is my butt hole and I'm positive nothing can fit up there. Well at least that's what I think, anyways.

Also I've heard your first time hurts and I don't like pain. So maybe that's also why I'm hesitating about the whole sex concept.

Anyways who can I ask about...gay sex without feeling embarrassed? I can't ask Draco because he'll mock me for being a complete noob in sex then precede to show me...now that I think about that it wouldn't be such a bad idea for me to ask him. I'd love for him to show me-

Wait I can't ask him because it'd be too awkward and I'd never live it down if I know nothing about gay sex. With a huff I fold my arms and slump in the scarlet couch in the Gryffindor common room, sighing loudly.

"Harry? What's the matter?" An all too familiar voice asked.

I turn my head to the right and look at Ginny. She smile's a flirtatious smile, sits next to me, and gently touches my arm. Really, how can she not know I'm gay? Did she not see Draco and I grinding on the dance floor?

She's really not as bad as I make her seem. I mean if you get past her lovey-doveyness for me, she's a good friend. I just wish she would see that we will never date. Never. I don't really want to tell her that I'm gay and dating someone because...she'll be really hurt and Ron will get mad at me...and then there'll just be too much drama for me to handle.

I turn my head away from her and gaze at the dancing orange, yellow, and red flickering flame's in the fire place. I can feel the heat warming and licking my face. I sigh in content.

"Nothing Ginny. Just thinking is all."

"Oh, about what?" She inquired.

"Nothing that's important to you." That came out harsher then I intended it to. All well she'll be fine.

"Oh...well alright." She speaks softly and quietly. She sounds hurt by my words, which I feel guilty for just a little but nothing else.

I stand up and stretch my arms high above my head, "Listen Gin I'm going to go to my room now. It was nice talking with you." With that said I turn and walk swiftly to my room up the stairs. I don't want her to fallow me. Not that she would. I'm just being cautious that's all.

Okay so either I need to get laid or avoid Draco, until my raging hormones are gone. Either idea is stupid in my opinion. I mean if I avoid him Draco will get pissed and I'll be in trouble and he'll punish me...that doesn't sound like such a bad idea after all. I mean if I avoid him he might punish me in a sexual way. It wouldn't be a punishment because I'd be enjoying it and I'd want to get punished.

Hmm.

I really want to feel his fat-

_Oh god Harry stop! You have move past this. Why the hell are you acting like a bitch in heat, anyways?Your Harry Potter you can get past this...sexual need. You wouldn't be the Golden Boy for nothing. _With a heavy sigh I sit up from my bed and quietly get out of said bed.

It's at least almost twelve at night at my room mates are sleeping. Lucky bastards. It's not like Ron has to deal with this. I huff and slip my slippers on and pull on my black cloak. I might as well go for a walk until I can clear my head. I wont encounter anyone only Filch and Mrs. Norris. Especially that annoying cat.

I mean I suppose I could take my invisible cloak and the marauders map with me too. But that's extra baggage I don't need to carry. Besides all I have to do is stick to the shadows, the dark, and I'll be fine. I just have to avoid Mrs. Norris. That annoying cat.

I quietly walk across the floor and sneak out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I continue my quiet tip-toe foots steps until I descend down the long spiral staircase. I make sure to stick to the shadows as soon as I reach the portrait of the fat lady. I gently push it open and quietly sneak out before once again sticking to the shadows.

Okay so maybe I should have brought the marauders map, at least then I'll know what tunnel to take to get to the kitchen. Well I might as well get used to Hogwarts at night and go exploring. Maybe I'll find the kitchen and then Dobby can whip me up something nummy.

...I never said that.

I've been walking for a short while and I've been sticking to the shadows like glue. However I feel as if I'm being fallowed, which is stupid because I've been super sneaky like...like a ninja. Yeah one of those things. I don't know where I heard that though. But I like the saying.

To see if I'm being fallowed or not, I quickly take a left and hide in one of those alcoves that are conveniently near by. I press my back to the wall and slow my breathing. Just as I'm about to give up and call myself paranoid, a stranger walks by. I can't help but jump from my hiding spot and tackle my follower to the ground.

"So someone IS fallowing me! What the hell do you want?" I point out, extremely proud of myself.

Before I can even blink I'm on my back with the stranger above straddling my hips. I let out a surprised gasp and my eyes widen, "Why are you fallowing me?"

"I'm hurt, truly hurt. I'm sad that my boyfriend can't recognize me _or_ my touch."

I blink then roll my eyes, "Why would I? Someone was fallowing me." I point out and huff, "Now get off and tell me what you're doing fallowing me."

Draco smirks and gets comfortable, "I don't think I will, Harry. I'm quiet comfortable having you underneath me."

I let a whine of protest pass my lips then huff, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Sweetheart, that's my middle name." He purrs out and places his warm lips on my overly-sensitive neck and begins necking me.

I bit my lip and gasp a little, "You…you still didn't-nnn-answer my question."

"Which question, love?" He asks seductively as he leisurely licks my neck.

"Bo-Both!" I breath out, "N-nn-now answer." I demand.

"You know…Harry. You're not in the position to be making demands. With a simple touch of my lips and hands, I can turn you into a withering moaning mess underneath me."

My cheeks heat up and I can't help but feel slightly turned on. I mean I want him to turn me into a moaning mess underneath him. Maybe we'll finally have sex-wait what am I thinking? That's a bad idea. I don't want to loose my virginity in a dirty dark hallway. It'd be different if Draco already took it. It'd be hot to have sex on the hallway floor. Wait we can't do it anyways because I know nothing about gay sex. Like I said before if Draco knew that I knew nothing about how men have sex he'll rub it in my face and precede to show me.

That's…actually not such a bad idea. I'd love for him to show me in the most pleasurable sexual ways. Wait, wait, wait. Stop Harry. Stop that train of thought right this instant. What's the matter with you? You can beat this emotion called lust. You're the-boy-who-lived the-chosen-one. How's lust going to defeat you so easily? I mean you survived the killing curse. You can survive lust.

However, I'm brought back down from my thoughts as he does a vicious bite to my neck which makes me moan. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. I place my hands on his shoulders and shove him off, than sit up myself.

"O-okay Draco. A much as I love you. Why do you always have to attack me at the most inconvenient of places?"

"I have no idea what you mean. It's pretty convenient isn't it? A nice, dark, isolated hallway…that even has an alcove. Pretty convenient if you ask me."

I huff, "Why were you fallowing me?"

"Why? Well because I'm a prefect I have the right to rome the hallways at night and also it's my job to catch students that are out after curfew."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It just so happens that I saw you leave the Gryffindor common room and I decided to fallow you. I was going to surprise you…but you surprised me first." He shrugs.

"Fine…I'll believe that."

"Good. Now come here Harry." He says seductively before wrapping his arms around my lithe waist and pulling me close.

Draco places his lips on my mine and starts kissing me. I all too eagerly kiss back while I wrap my arms around his neck, with my fingers threading through his blond hair. I part my lips as his tongue starts licking my lips. He slips his tongue inside and I moan then sigh. He lifts me up and presses me against the wall, in the alcove. I gasp and wrap my legs around his waist holding on tightly.

Draco slips one of his hands underneath my shirt and starts to leisurely stroke my stomach before ghosting over my pert nipples. I arch my back a little then continue kissing him. My eye-lids slip close and I let out a happy sigh.

Maybe I should stop him…but he's right when he said he can turn me into a withering moaning mess underneath him. Stupid smug bastard that I love. A stifled gasp leaves my lips as he latches his lips on my neck. He bites down, _hard _than slips his tongue pass his lips, where he starts to mend the harsh bite. However, he starts to suck and lick said bite.

To my horror a soft moan slips pass my lips and I colored. Heat starts to pool in my lower belly and just as I'm about to push him away I heard-

"Harry?" A disgusted surprised cry of outrage.

Immediately I drop my legs, my arms, and push pass him. Only to wish I've staid in front of Draco. At least that way I'll be hidden and she wouldn't have seen me. In front of me is none other than Ginny. A very pissed off Ginny, even her face is red with anger but clear hurt shown in her eyes. I bit my lip and sigh.

"Ginny…"

"W-What is this? I thought…how-how could you?" She demands curling her hands into fists.

"…It's, well I'm dating Draco and well I…" I trail off not sure how to break it to her gently.

"Why are you dating a Malfoy? He tormented us! He tormented your friends! How could you date someone like him? A Malfoy no less! His Father is a death eater! Does that not-"

"Enough Ginny! I will not have you talk about my boyfriend like that! You can be mad, that is your choice but you will not talk about him like that!"

"Harry!" She shouted indigently, "He's a death eater's son! He's probably planning to take you to he-who-must-not-be-named! Don't you understand that?"

My hands clench and my eyes narrow. I raise my right hand and just as I'm about to slap her…Draco grabs my hand and then places an arm around my waist. I blink and gaze at him, surprised. I study his expression and I can tell he's suppressing his angry from the slight thinning of his lips and narrow of his eyes.

"D-Draco?" I ask hesitantly.

He just shakes his head and turns his steely gaze toward Ginny, who looks affronted by our display of affection, "Ginny." His voice is like ice, "I have no qualms of hitting a girl especially one as ignorant and naive as you." He hissed out-a clear warning,"You can hate our relationship all you want; I don't give a flying fuck. However, if you ever mention my Father, or the Dark Lord, or accuse me of such acts, the consequences will be dire. Do I make myself clear?"

She bits her lower lip and I can tell she is holding back fear; defiant shows clearly on her face, "Oh you do, Malfoy. But this is not the end of this discussion. I know for a fact that Harry couldn't possible _like _someone like _you_. You must have used a potion on him and once I figure out said potion, I will make an antidote. Just be warned. By the end of the year he'll be with me like he's supposed too."

I hear Draco laugh a cold laugh, "Oh do you now? It's a fact you say?" He smirks, "Well then game on, Ginny. I do hope you know that the chances of you ever winning are slim to none. And by the way Harry likes dick not pussy. Remember that."

Ginny huffs, turns around, and stomps off. I let out a distressed sigh and roll my eyes.

"Was it really necessary to add that last part?"

H chuckles and kisses the side of my mouth, "No not at all. I just wanted her to know that she'll never have you because you belong to me."

"Honestly, now we have trouble we could have avoided. Now she has it in her head that you've given me a potion."

He smirks and places his lips by my ear, "She could be right though. I could have given you a potion or put you under a spell." His breath tickles my ears and I shiver.

"Somehow I doubt that." I take back my hand.

He places his hand on my hip and grins, "Well now that she's gone…we can continue where we left off."

"As appealing as that sounds, and it does, I'm going to have to pass. Ginny ruined our moment and besides I was going to ask you to stop anyways."

A pout form on his face and I grin, "But Harry!" He whines.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't pout?" I tease.

"I'm not pouting. I'm merely unsatisfied with your answer. That is all."

"Right." I laugh and kiss him softly on the lips, "Good night Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." I successfully get out of his hold and wave, "Good night!" Then I turn around and walk off, a bounce in my step.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. Hope I didn't loose any readers because of its lateness. Sorry. I would have finished last Friday except well I got sick as in I threw up a lot…so I couldn't really finish it. Then the rest of the weekend I needed to rest because I was exhausted….that's the only excuse I have. The other reason is because I was distracted with other…stuff.

That's all I got. So sorry for the lateness. I can't promise you it won't happen again. After all I don't really have a schedule of when it'll be updated. It's just random. So ya'know sorry.

Ohhh did you like the Ginny-interference? I said their wasn't going to be any Ginny-bashing and I meant it. So no Ginny-bashing.

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note 4: Yes not every chapter will be Harry's POV. I think it would make the story more interesting if I switched between POV's from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione. Yes the story will center around the four. Of course we'll have Ginny, Luna, Neville, and others in it as well. ;3

~Lovely

p.s.: Please R&R. It's the button down at the bottom in the middle. So please for the love of everything Drarry R&R  
p.p.s.: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes btw. If anyone wants to be my beta you can.  
p.p.p.s: I hope you know that I finished this for you guys even when I had a migraine! So yeah~! ;3

R&R

R&R


	5. In Which Hermione Has A Thought

Well hello, my lovely readers!

Guess what this is? An update! *gasp* I know it's all a shock, sadly this is a filler because I've decided to do a seven part Harry Potter Musical and it's all thanks to Hermione and my lovely brain. I'm totally just kidding!

But here is the catch; I do not have songs for everyone. So I need your help! At the end of this Chapter I will tell you who as which songs. Oh and then you can decided which songs I should use for Blasé, Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny. Fun, fun, fun!

Right here we go.

Warnings: Nothing much just suspicion and yeah…that's it.

Without further ado I give you…In Which Hermione Has a Thought

Note: In Hermione's POV

R&R

Guess the song! :)

* * *

_Tic-Toc says the clock on the wall  
It tells me everything is wrong  
Maybe I lost my dreams along the way_

_Feels Like we're about to fall  
Into the shadow I run but lately gravity  
Is pulling me back on my feet._

* * *

I know I shouldn't feel this way; in fact I shouldn't even have this feeling. But lately he just seems so distant and he won't talk to me anymore. I mean he does but it's not the way we used to be able to talk. We always had great times together and we were always happy but now…he's just changed. And not in the good way either.

I mean I guess everyone has to change eventually after all that is life; you live it, learn it, and love it. That's also what he said. He's not as dumb as people make him out to be. True he's hotheaded and sometimes he says not the smartest of things but that's just…Ron. That's who he is and what he is. I mean both Harry and I both know about that. He actually says some of the smartest things that can be turned into a metaphor if we really tried. Now I'm not saying he is deep emotionally, but he does have his days. Just you know not _all_ the time. When he does have his days it's very memorable and actually kind of a surprise.

Anyways ever since Draco and Harry started going out; Blasé and Pansy has been popping up especially both of them, Draco not so much. He just sticks to Harry's side like glue well not glue like a possessive creep. Well creepy too me, because he stares down anyone who dare try's to talk to Harry or Merlin forbade touch him. It's annoying actually and Harry doesn't seem to mind. Which I suppose makes sense, since he never had that when he was little.

Or maybe Harry does mind he just doesn't care or either that he keeps Draco in line. Whatever works, I really don't want to know more about their relationship then I already do. I'm not saying I'm against it I just don't want to know anymore. I mean I already know their completely in love with each other, anyone can see it. And if they can't then their blind and need to get their eyes checked.

It's amazing how Ginny can't seem to see it, she has it in her head that Harry must be under the influence of potions. And that it's all Draco's fault and that Draco should go to Azkaban for endangering the-boy-who-lived. Or in her words: 'The Love of her life!' Poor naive Ginny, I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually.

Now back to Ron, my boyfriend the person I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with. I need him to talk to me, I don't want to lose him but at the same time, I'm afraid I already have. It doesn't seem like it, but the strings that attached us are slowly unraveling and breaking. I feel it in my heart and I'm afraid that if we don't work things out, it's going to completely snap and our love will have gone away.

So that is why I have decided to go Hogwarts Library and find a book that can help me. I hope I don't have to make a potion because I have no desire to make one. Maybe I'll find a spell that can help me. Though I don't want to put him under a spell, I just want to know. I could use Veritaserum and ask Professor Snape if he'll lone it to me. But that's highly unlikely, considering Professor Snape despises Harry, Ron, and I. That is most definitely out of the question.

I will stick to going to the library during lunch, it sounds much easier and that way I can avoid prying questions from Harry and Ron. That is if he cares enough to ask. Well with all that thought aside I might as well leave now. Lunch is soon to be over.

I push my plate away and gather my bag before standing up. Harry's voice stops me, "Where are you going 'Mione?" He asked curiously.

"The library of course, I have research I need to look for." I pause blinking, "Want to join me?"

Just like I thought, Harry shook his head, "No…I'm okay. I'll just uhm…go find Draco. Ron, going to the library with Hermione?"

Ron looks at me and shakes his head as well, "No, I'll leave all that brain work to you, 'Mione." He says and smiles, but the smile looks forced and it doesn't meet his eyes. I frown but that it all.

"Alright you two, have fun. I will see you in Potions class."

With that said I smartly turn on my heel and head out of the dining hall, my head straight ahead, with my eyes looking straight ahead. Yes, I need to find something because something is bugging Ron and he's not telling me, which makes me a bit upset. Well not a bit a lot upset. It just…I don't understand why he wont talk to me. We've been through so much, all of us. What could he be hiding from me?

"'Mione, darling! Where are you off too, love?" Pansy says and I look down feeling a little shy that she called me _love_ and _darling_.

"The library." I reply shortly. That's the only way I can get her to stop talking to me and leaving me alone.

"Really? What a coincidence! I'm going there as well. Care for a walking partner?"

"…Uh no that's fine. But thanks for offering, Pansy." I force myself to smile at her, which she returns my smile.

"I insist."

I let out a sigh, "If you must insist do please be quiet. I am trying to think!"

She smirks and nods, "Then I shall be quiet, 'Mione."

I roll my eyes and let out another sigh. I keep quiet and ignore her presence until I'm safe and secure in the library. I turn to her and place my hands on my hips.

"This was nice but would you mind if I did my research by _myself_?" I emphasize myself making sure she got the obvious hint.

"This was nice but would you mind if I did my research by _myself?"_ I emphasize myself making sure she got the obvious hint.

She blinks then smiles, "I don't mind but wouldn't it be faster if there were two hands instead of one, hm?" She asks and I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"It would…but this research it's…not school related. So I'd like to do it myself, Pansy."

"I see. Would you inquire as to watch this research entitles?" She asks, "because if I know. I may be able to help you and we'll keep this a secret between us two. I promise."

I finally let the sigh out, "You won't be leaving will you?"

She shakes her head and winks, "Nope, darling."

"Fine then, if you wish to help me you may. Just don't say anything." I warn.

"I will not break this trust. Now what _research_ are you trying to find?" She asks and I look around.

"Let's talk somewhere where there's more privacy." I whisper staring down the other students that are obviously eavesdropping.

She nods and I duck my head before walking past her, my eyes casted down words. I nodded to those who said my name in greeting before continuing to walk. I made sure to pass book cases, avoid crowed tables, before I finally found the one I needed. It's in the way back showed in between two talk book cases. I lift my head and drop my bag on the table then turn to Pansy who is still behind me.

"So will you inquire, love?"

I lean on the table and nod, "I need to find a spell, not a potion, that will help me figure out what Ron isn't telling me. I do not want the Veritaserum because that'd be wrong." I sigh, "I just want to know what he's hiding from me and what he's refusing to tell me."

She blinks, "Oh? That's interesting I think I can help you and it just so happens that we're in the section that contains a book that will help you." She taps her plump bottom lip before turning to her right and waltzing closer to the book shelves.

She pulls out her wand and points it at the shelves, "Accio _Cor Emovere Am__ᾱre._" Down comes a simple green leathered bound book. Pansy puts her wand away and lets the book fall into her outstretched hands.

I raise my brow but she just shakes her head and places the book on the table. I turn toward the book and flip it open landing on the chapter section. I place my finger tip on the chapter section and start dragging it down, skimming for a chapter that will help me.

I bite my bottom lip and just as I think it's going to be no help, I pause on a chapter that's titled Emotions, "Uh…that's interesting. Page four-fifty-six." I whisper to myself and turn to the page; I let out a cough when dust comes up.

"How did you know about this book? It's as if it hasn't been opened in forever. " I mumble.

"I have my ways, darling. Now what type of spell are you looking for?"

I bite my bottm lip, "Just...just a spell that will help me know what Ron is feeling. A spell that will allow him to tell me what is on his mind. I just want to know because he isn't talking to me." I whisper albiet saddly.

I hear Pansy 'hm' before she places her hand over my hand. I frown at the simple touch and try to move it away but she keeps a hold on it, "I think this spell might help." By every sentence she flipped through the pages until she stopped on one. She let go of my hand and I let out a relieved sigh.

I fallow her finger to the spell and frown, "I've never heard of it before. Is it..." I trail off once I start to read the description. It says something about emotions and them being known but the rest of the words are faded.

"Do you really want to know, is that what you really want?" She asks.

"Yes that is what I want. But I don't know if this is a spell I should say."

"Ron isn't going to talk to you otherwise, Hermione."

I let out a sad sigh and nod, "I'm afraid you're right, Pansy."

"Then say it. You'll forever be in the dark if you don't say this spell."

I numbly nod again, "I...alright." I take in a deep breath before saying the words in my head then outloud, "_Nothos Caecus Emovere Seire._"

The book began to glow as did Pansy and I then the light bursted out like a sound wave and everything went black.

* * *

A/N

Okay so I edited this and added more once I had more time on my hands. I hope you apprrove and don't not like it. I'm sorry if this chapter disapointed any of you. I tried really hard. So I hope you like this.

Okay so these are the songs I have so far.

Hermione: Draw The Line-Cascada and Te Amo-Rihanna

Ron: I Can't stay Away-the Veronicas.

And that's all but remember I need to have two songs not one. So if you can help me that'd be super awesome. Oh right, I promised two chapters. Sorry there is only one. D;

Don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note 4: Yes not every chapter will be Harry's POV. I think it would make the story more interesting if I switched between POV's from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione. Yes the story will center on the five. Of course we'll have Ginny, Luna, Neville, and others in it as well. ;3

~Lovely

P.S.: Please R&R. It's the button down at the bottom in the middle. So please for the love of everything Drarry R&R  
P.S.S.: I'd like a beta if that's possible. Send me a PM if you're interested.


	6. In Which Hermione Is Done

Hello my lovely readers,

Sorry for taking forever, I really didn't mean too. I promise. We were out of a computer and when we finally got one, well not we my brobro, anyways. It was his so we had to ask if we could go on. Tis was the lame and also I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do for the next chapter. Sooo I wrote other things and worked on other things! And then I got inspiration for my Kingdom hearts story so I worked on that. And now here we are, I'm finally working on this one!

Woot! Woot!

Yeah so I've decided to change the music around cuz I found better ones. You gotta love alternative right?

Warnings: Nothing much. Just some angst, some betrayal, and some kissing. Nothing much else...

Without Further ado I give you…In Which Hermione Has A Feeling…

**R&R**

Guess the song~!

* * *

_Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head_  
_And as I climb into an empty bed_  
_Oh well. Enough said._  
_I know it's over - still I cling_  
_I don't know where else I can go_  
_Oh ..._

_Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head_  
_See, the sea wants to take me_  
_The knife wants to slit me_  
_Do you think you can help me ?_

* * *

It's weird, every since I did that spell students have been breaking out in song. A song I guess that tells everyone what their feeling. It was just suppose to be for me and Ron! No wonder it was so…so easy to say and so easy to find. I have a feeling that Pansy set me up. Maybe she'll know what to do and how to dispel it. I hope Dumbledore doesn't figure out it was me.

Biting my bottom lip, I exit the Gryffindor common trying to ignore the lovey-dovey couples and the random singing. It makes my heart clench, it makes me remember what I'm currently dealing with. We both love each other right? I mean maybe its not perfect love but its love nonetheless. So why is he acting so distant and weird? Every time I'm in the same room as him he makes an excuse and leaves. I've tried to talk to Ginny about it but she's preoccupied with the whole Harrys-under-Dracos-spell-and-she-must-save-him thing. I wish she would realize that she's being catty and that their truly happy together.

Unlike some people I know.

Ron and me if you couldn't figure that out, so I'm going to the library because that's where I last saw him enter and he hasn't left, of that I'm sure. Though I can't understand why'd he be in the library if he's avoiding me, wouldn't that be the last place to be? I just don't know anymore. He's changed and I don't think it's the good change.

I fold my arms limply across my belly with a soft sigh. I wish he would talk to me it's not like I'm going to judge him. Mad I'll probably be but not judgmental. If he's not in love with me anymore, or if he ever was, then I want him to tell me. It'll hurt but I'll accept it of course. That's what you do right? If you love someone a lot, than you'll accept what they have to say and hope their happy in the future.

So why, when I think that does my heart feel like its been stabbed? That's it I just need to talk to him, I need to know what's going on. I have to know and even if it's not what I want to hear I'll accept it because that's what I can do. I pause and frown when I start to hear the ticking of a clock and soft music start playing up, before I can stop myself I part my lips and start to sing:

_Tic-toc says the clock on the wall  
It tells me everything is wrong, maybe  
I lost my dreams long the way  
Feels like we're about to fall  
Into the shadow I run but lately gravity  
Is pulling me back on my feet again  
_

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself I lean against the wall and gaze at the floor, eyes half-lidded as emotion pours over me. Righting myself I step off the wall and begin my slow pace to the library,

_Why don't we say goodbye  
Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie  
It's hurting so deep inside  
Tell me why, oh its breaking me, its killing me  
So why... draw the line_

I stop and press myself to the wall and let a couple of students walk past. I hurt and maybe we are living a lie. Maybe I should forget about talking to him. I made to turn but I stop, shake my head and continue. No its better if I know even if it's hurting me.

_Tic-toc every heart beat drops  
Whenever you're around baby  
Can't seem to chase those clouds away  
There's no escape from it all  
Into the shadow I run but lately gravity  
Is pulling me back on my feet again  
_

_Why don't we say goodbye  
Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie  
Oh it's hurting so deep inside  
Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me  
What if we turned around and walk away  
Right now._

I wonder what would happen if I walked away from him right now. Would he notice? Would he care? Would he come after? No probably not. After all he doesn't seem to pay me much mind these days. Maybe this is stupid; maybe I should just turn away and forget about it? No I need to go through with this.

_Would you cry, would you die a little  
Oh boy I'm about to say goodbye, say goodbye_

_Oh why don't we say goodbye_  
_Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie_  
_Oh it's hurting so deep inside_  
_Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me_

I take a breather and sag against the wall as I approach the library. It'd be no use if I waltzed in their and sang, after all it's a quiet place. I should be quiet people should be quiet. I curl my hand against my heart and look away, emotion weighing on me.

_why don't we say goodbye,  
cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie  
Oh it hurting so deep inside  
Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me  
So why... draw the line,  
_

_I draw the line  
I draw the line_

The last sentences fall pass my lips as I slowly quell my emotions. Fighting back tears I pull myself away from the wall and right myself out. I'm Hermione Granger this shouldn't affect me, I'm calm and collected, don't forget the book smarts! So with those thoughts in mind I place a fake but happy nonetheless smile on my face. Smoothing down my skirt I easily glide to the library and enter. I nod to Madame Pince and continue on my way, searching for Ron.

"Hermione." A voice I know oh so well chirps, her person makes its way into my view. She places well manicured fingers on my arm and flashes me a smile, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Pancy." I greet and flash her my own not-so-convincing-smile, "It's not really a surprise, this is where I always am."

"Well of course but I was just thinking about you and here you are! Now how about we go for a nice stroll love?"

"As much as I would love to take a stroll with you, I have business too attend to. That reminds me. About that spell how do we reverse it?"

"It'll go away when the times right, Hermione. No doubt about that." She supplies and I sigh.

"How do you know this? I'm starting to think you set me up and tricked me into saying that spell."

"I did no such thing lovely. You could have chosen not to say said spell but you did anyways. And now we're going to live with this until its time to be dispelled." She shrugs, "by the way, I might have leaned you toward the book but I did not force you to say the spell."

I wanted to smack her but the truth of the matter is, she's right. I could have not said the spell but I did anyways. It was all for my own selfish gain and now everyone is apart of this mistake, "I know but it's much easier to place the blame on someone other than me. But you're right, it was my own fault and now we have to accept this mistake."

"And that is why you are you. Now about that stroll darling?" she hooks her arm with mine, I frown.

"As nice as that sounds, I can't. I have something to do. Ron is in here and I need to talk to him."

"But I must persist lets go for a walk, it'll clear your thoughts and you'll feel much better I promise." She smiles but it's a suspicious smile which makes me myself start to feel suspicious. She's darting her eyes from me to the fiction section.

"Who are you protecting?" I snap ripping my arm free, "I am going to go find Ron and go talk to him whether you like it or not!"

I made to go past her but she grabs my arm and turns me toward her, "I'm trying to protect you. I can assure you that you do not want to go over there."

"I don't need your protecting and I will go wherever I please!" I pull my arm free once again.

"Hermione you do not want to go over there-"

"Just leave me be!" I finally snap, "I'm going to go over there because I want too! You will not bloody stop me!" my voice is loud and because of that Madame Pince clears her throat, I look over my shoulder and smile apologetically, she goes about her business.

I shake my head and all but stomp over to where Pansy was looking. What is she trying to do? Why was she so persistent in making me go with her? It's bloody annoying; I will go where I please. Rounding the corner my eyes widen in shock. I step back as if I've been slapped.

It's Ron but not just Ron, Blasé too. Ron is pushed against the library shelve, with Blasé all over him. Their kissing heatedly and he isn't pulling away, quite the contrarily. His fingers are entangled in Blasé's dark brown hair and Blasé's hands are I…I don't know. I don't want to look.

So this as all been a lie; our relationship. Ron is a ponce, he's gay. He'd rather be with a man then with me. I feel completely hurt and my heart feels as if its just been stabbed repeatedly and stepped on. So I guess the string that attached us together finally snapped, finally broke uh?

"Ron!" I gasp horrified and just like that the spell they were in was shattered. Ron immediately pulls and pushes Blasé away.

"Mione' its not it's not wh-what it looks like!" he cries out.

"It's not?" I demand voice firm and thin, "Seeing my boyfriend cheat on me with a guy isn't what it looks like?"

"Hermione let me explain please!" he glares at Blasé, who just smirks before raising his arms in a mock-surrender.

"Leaving. Catch ya later Ron, bye Hermione." And just to add fuel to the fire, before he leaves he all but brushes his hand against Rons arse, who turns red, and leaves.

"Explain what? That my boyfriend is actually a ponce? What? Has our whole relationship been a lie? Were the last couple of years a complete and utter lie? Was it?" I demand, chest heaving as raw tears prick at the corner of my eyes. My hands turn into fists and my whole body is shaking with repressed emotions.

"No Mione! It's not like that! Merlin I tried not too Merlin I did. But it was hard, it was so hard. Believe me when I say that I love you, Merlin I do. But he was just so persistent and I finally just had too."

"That's your excuse?" I whisper unbelievably, "He was too persistent so you just did it?" Raw anger feels me up at his words. That's what he's going to tell me? He couldn't say no, so he just did it? No, I-I can't believe it. Music starts up and even though I don't want to sing my lips part:

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on_

Ron's eyes widen in amazement as I start to sing. He reaches out for me but I slap his hands away, shove him and step back. He doesn't fall he just grabs onto the shelves too balance himself. Why did everything have to fall apart? Why did his eyes have to stray? Why couldn't I be enough?

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes_

I'm so torn and my whole entire body aches with sadness and repressed emotions. This hurts. How could he do this me? Was I not enough for him? I force the tears to go away, I can't let him see how affected I am by this. I just can't. He can't see my weakness.

"Hermione" he tries again but I shake my head and look away.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my__life__  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on_

Its getting harder to breath as I get this off my chest. How could he betray me like that? We were in love; I'm in love with him. So why would he throw our relationship away? We've been through so much, so why did he have to betray me like this? Stab a knife right through my chest and step on the pieces as it falls apart.

I look back at him and try to ignore the way his blue, blue eyes darken with emotion. He looks so torn but I don't what he's torn with. I used to be able to read him like a book, when did things begin to shift and change before my eyes? When did the thread begin to unravel?

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes_

_Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore_

His blue eyes fill with tears and trickle down his cheeks, it's hard to fight the urge to go over to him and hold him in my arms. Let him cry and let me dry his tears and be there for him. But I can't, not anymore, I have to be strong. Even if I love him I have to let him go. I have to realize that some things are not meant to be, even if it hurts in the process.

Funny thing is I can't hate him. I should but I can't. Maybe its because I love him? No I think it's because of the bond we hold slash have. Before we became lovers we were best friends and because of the thin string attaching us, I know I'll forgive him in due time, but not now. Not now.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these brown eyes_

The music fades; he still stands there his raw pain visible. I shake my head and clench my hands, "I can't do this Ron. I can't be with someone who is cheating on me. Just I'm done, we're done. I can't."

"Wait please Mione' don't. I love you I really do! I didn't mean to do it I swear I didn't."

I look away and shake my head once again, than look back at him, "You did love me Ron and you did do it. It doesn't matter if you didn't mean too, you still did it. And because of that this relationship is over, it's ruined completely."

"Hermione…" he sounds so desperate that it clenches my heart, but I have to be strong. I can't let him see my tears.

"No its-its done." I whisper before quickly turning around and leaving the library. I ignore the stares and the muffled voices. I don't care anymore, I'm not angry anymore. The anger drained from me only to be replaced by these terrible emotions.

Crossing my arms over my belly I exit the library and start heading to the garden. It makes me feel like everything will be alright, when I'm a feeling this down. I can't cry not…not yet. When I'm away from everyone and in the garden then I'll do it. I'm calm and collected Hermione Granger, I can handle this.

I turned into a servants exit and fallowed down the hallway, push open the wooden door, and step out into the garden. A soft breeze blew past me as the sun begins sitting. Purples and blues decorated the sky, surrounding the sun, its rays reflecting off the silvery water, flowers, and trees; casting different colored hues every which way. This place is so beautiful, natural grace and unnatural grace.

Magic is playing in the air; you can hear the humming of it. A bird tweets, a twig snaps, and a leave crackles; animals paw treading an unknown path. This place may be half made by magic but it doesn't stop it from calming me down just a little.

I fallow the crackling pebbly path, grass peeking from underneath it. It gives it an old sense but it doesn't take the beauty from it. I fallow it to the very end, where a stone bench is waiting for me. I easily walk over to it and sit down. I fold my hands in my lip and begin to cry silently, shoulders shake as my hair curtains my face.

I know its stupid to hide away and cry but I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm Hermione, I'm suppose to be strong not break at something like this. But then again I'm human its only natural to act like this. But why? Why can't I just move on and ignore it? He's not worth crying over except he is.

We've been through so much together that its only natural I feel this way. Not mention we've been dating for a while. We shared our fears, our dislikes, our likes, and our dreams. We were bound so taught that it's killing me to know that…that it's unraveling so easily. It makes me believe that maybe our bond wasn't as strong as I thought it was.

A startled gasp pasts my lips as a gentle hand touches my shoulder. I look up and see Pansy's familiar face. Her eyes are sympathetic and her smile is sad, she wraps her arms around my person and to my chagrin, instead of recalling from her touch. I relax and deflate, I place my arms around her neck and press my crying face to the nape of her neck, she pulls me flush close; our soft breasts pressing tightly together. She rubs soothing circles on my back and whispers sweet words and sentences in my ear. Soft but sweet and kind, she coos and strokes my hair, my back. I tighten my fingers on her blouse and gasp for air.

My tears began to die down and the quiet sobs lessen. I lift my head, unwrap my arms, and pull away. It's then that I notice a tear stain on her blouse, I feel bad, "I must look like such a mess." I whisper, "I'm sorry, I've gotten your shirt wet. Here let me fix it." I pull out my wand and say a drying spell, the tear stain disappears.

"No you look alright and its fine Hermione." she says wiping the tears from my eyes, a blush makes its way across my cheek and I frown feeling puzzled before ridding my self of those thoughts.

"You didn't need to comfort me Pansy." I assured, "I would have been fine."

"Its always easier to let the pain go when you have a willing shoulder to cry on and willing ears to listen." she touches my shoulder with her hand, "Are you alright Hermione?"

I shrug listlessly but weirdly enough I feel as if a weight as been lifted off my shoulder, "I'll be fine in due time." I whisper before sighing, "Funny thing is that I don't feel as terrible as before like I can get through this, like I'm not going to be completely broken from this. I love him y'know?" she nods, "I mean I did love him, I still do but not like that. I think he'll always be my first love but I have a feeling that I can get through this and maybe this is a good thing."

She nods in understanding, "I understand Hermione." she smiles and for some weird reason that smiles makes my stomach flip-flop. I frown, I'm confusing myself. Surely I can't already be feeling attracted to someone else? I mean I never figured myself to be a lesbian after all I've dated a boy for about two years and we did have sex. I sigh and shake my head, maybe I should just leave this is too confusing for me.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" that makes me smile.

"Its just I know it'll take some time to get over Ron but for some reason I'm feeling a slight attraction to you and I don't understand why." I answer folding my hands in my lap.

"Really?" she seems mildly surprised.

"Yes really! I mean I never imagined myself being a lesbian because you know I was dating Ron and the sex was great! But for some reason you're making me feel attracted to you and I have no idea why. I mean I've never kissed a girl before so I don't even know what to do about it. Also it doesn't make since. Isn't it wrong to suddenly start feeling attracted to someone-"

"Hermione?" Pansy asks, I turn my head toward her.

"Yes-mmf-"I'm cut off by having Pansys lips pressing against mine; Soft but sweet and her lips so smooth and molding nicely against my own.

I've never kissed a girl before and instead of feeling revulsion…I kind of like it. The way her lips move against mine, the way she hums quietly. I know I shouldn't be doing this but for some reason, I feel as if I should. Closing my eyes I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps her arms tightly around my waist, pulling me close. Once again I feel the swell of her breasts pressing against mine. Our bodies fitting so tightly together almost like a puzzle piece and that bothers me.

Yet I don't pull away, not even as my lips slowly part. She slips her tongue inside my mouth and our tongues touch, molding perfectly together. She explores and I tangle my fingers in her hair. I'm feeling a variety of emotions right now and I don't understand them. With a soft sigh I pull away and rest my forehead on hers, our breath mingling with each other.

Our eyes lock and I finally force myself to move away from her. I unhook my arms from her neck and scoot a little bit away from her, she lets me go as well. I close my eyes for a briefest moment, trying desperately to forget the way she tastes; cinnamon with a hint of strawberry, and the way she felt pressed against my body. The way our bodies molded so perfectly together. This is bad, I need to leave, I need to think about this. I'm not a lesbian so why did this kiss feel so great?

"I…I…" I trail off before trying again, "I can't, not right now Pansy. I-I need to think about this I'm…I'm not a lesbian. I just this is too much for me at the moment…I-"

"No I understand Hermione." she grabs my hand with hers and squeezes it, "I'll be around for when you're ready to talk to me." She lets go of my hand but not before kissing the side of my mouth as she stands up, "I'll see you around Mione, love." With that said she smoothes down her skirt before turning around and walking away, her back disappearing in the brush.

When I'm sure she's gone, I groan and place my head in my hands, "What am I doing?"

* * *

A/N

Wow sorry for taking such a long time, so yeah like I said I changed the songs around because the ones I chose for Hermione I liked better. So yeah I hope you liked it thus far. I hope I added more dialogue instead of the lyrics, I tried so here it is.

Hermione's Songs: Draw the line ~Cascada and Behind These Hazel (brown for obvious reasons) Eyes ~Kelly Clarkson

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note 4: Yes not every chapter will be Harry's POV. I think it would make the story more interesting if I switched between POV's from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione. Yes the story will center on the five. Of course we'll have Ginny, Luna, Neville, and others in it as well. ;3

~Lovely

P.S.: Please R&R, I'm sorry for how late it was and I hope I didn't loose any readers.  
P.S.S: I'd like a beta if that's possible. Send me a PM if you're interested.

**R&R**


	7. In Which Ginny Commences Her 'Rescuing'

A/N

So I'm back! Woot! Woot! Anyways here is my long over due chapter. I've no excuses as to why it's late just know that I don't have a time schedule when it comes to updating. I write and then update that's it. Oh and well it took me a while to figure out what kind of songs to use for Ginny but I found them so yeah~!

Warnings: Obsessive/possessive Ginny, some hetero kissing (*gasp* Shame on me. D;), a bit of angst later in the chapy, and nothing else.

So Without Further Ado I Give You…In Which Ginny Commences Her 'Rescuing' 

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I Don't Like Your Boyfriend!_  
_No Way! No Way!_  
_I Think You Need A New One_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I Could Be Your Girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I Know That You Like Me_  
_No Way! No Way!_  
_No It's Not A Secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I Want To Be Your Girlfriend  
~Avril Lavigne~Girlfriend _

* * *

It's disgusting watching those two necking each other, snogging each other; with their hands all over each other. Don't they know a thing called PDA? No one wants to see two ponces going at it. Poor Harry oblivious to what Malfoy's doing to him. Smashing and destroying his image throwing it down the drain. But its okay, I have a plane. A plan to rescue my dear Harry from the evil clutches of the death eaters son, He will be so thankful when he comes to. After he thanks me for rescuing him he'll proclaim is undying love for me and we'll start going out; after we'll get married and have three kids; James, Albus, and Lily. After all he would want to name our children after his late parents and Professor Dumbledore.

Closing the thick potions book I stand up and grab the vial of amber liquid. I figured out what spell Malfoy used on him, it was terribly obvious, and finally went about making said potion that would reverse said spell. Now all I have to do is give him the potion but it won't be easy because he's always hanging around Malfoy, one of the side effects of the spell he used. Not to mention that death eater will not let me get close to him. Even when I do try he glares at me until I turn and leave.

Sighing I place the vial in my back pocket and carefully put the book back in the library shelves. Can't have anybody know what I've been up too. This is where I wish Hermione could lend me her clever brain, I'm not saying I'm dumb but she always comes up with better plans than I. But she's been preoccupied at the moment and being extra quiet which is annoying. I wish she would tell me what's the matter but right now I have my own issues to solve. Not to mention I'm mad at her, she keeps on persisting that Harry isn't under Malfoy's hold but I beg to differ. Why would he want to be with a mate when he can be with me?

Whatever, soon enough he'll be with me and that's all that matters.

Walking out of the library I continue my way to the Gryffindor commons. I have a little bit of a plan. I can offer Harry a delicious drink in the commons and tell him I'm sorry for my behavior. Well being Harry's self he'll accept the drink and accept my apology out of good will. The spell will be broken and we'll embrace with a kiss. I sigh in happiness, my plan will never fail. After I'll make up some lies and have Malfoy thrown into Azkaban for life. Then…then we shall have a perfect life and all will be as it should be.

Or wait even better; I'll make some baked goods. I mean I won't make them but I'll get them and inject the potion in the bakes good; little cakes probably. Everybody likes little cakes so he has to like them too. With a sly smile I pass Luna without so much of an acknowledgment. Its Luna she'll be fine if no one says anything to her, she's kind of a weirdo anyways.

As soon as I reach the portrait of the Fat Lady, I say the password and enter, it swings close behind me. However I pause in my steps when I see Harry asleep on the couch in front of the fire place. Oh if this isn't just perfect. Nobody's around, not even his annoying spell caster is with him which isn't really a surprise considering this is Gryffindor Commons and not Slytherin Commons.

Thank Merlin for that.

So with a happy smile I quiet my footsteps and approach Harry. Squatting in front of him I lift a hand and caress his cheek. He unconsciously turns to my cheek and I sigh with content. It's obvious he loves me just as I much as I love him. Why else would he lean into my hand? He loves me and as soon as this spell is dispelled he'll be in my arms like he's supposed to be.

Running my hand gently through his unruly black hair I lean down and press my lips to his then pull away. He doesn't wake up which makes me raises my brow he must be really tired if he doesn't wake up because of that. Narrowing my eyes I clench my hand, it must be the Malfoy's doing. Making my poor Harry tired and exhausted. Carefully I ease his lips open, take the vial out of my back pocket, and take the cork out. With one last caress I gently tip the amber liquid into his mouth.

I stop when he starts coughing and when his eyes flutter open I make sure to quickly dump the rest down his throat. Immediately his green eyes snap open, first they feel with confusion then anger as he looks at me. Sitting up he smacks my hand away, "What the hell Ginny?" he shouts wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "What the hell did you give me?"

I sigh, "Oh Harry, don't be so mad. I just gave you a simple potion to reverse the spell Malfoy cast on you. When it kicks in we'll be together like we're supposed to be. Get married have three beautiful kids. Honestly." I scoff.

He looks at me in shock and something akin to disbelieve, "Are you serious?" I nod, "Ginny I am not under a spell. I'm not under anything. I'm with Draco because I want to be! Why can't you get that through your head? I have no feelings for you!" he shouts standing up, I stand up as well.

"Oh come _on_Harry. Stop living in denial, honestly it's completely unattractive."

"I'm not in denial! What's the matter with you? Why can't you understand that we will never be together? Never!" His voice his firm but I shrug it off and roll my eyes.

"Don't be a prat Harry. I love you and you love me. Now enough with the whole Malfoy thing, lets put this all behind us and start dating."

"It's not a thing and I've had enough of this. You need to stop living in your delusional fantasy and please move on." He sighs, "I like you Ginny but not like that. You're more like a sister to me then a lover and I really don't want this to ruin our friendship but its going too if you keep on persisting that I date you."

Raising my hand I cup his cheek and smile, he flinches and quickly removes my hand, "I hate when people play hard to get. But its okay I love you so I can wait." A beat of guitars and a drum start to play, I part my lips and start to sing to him.

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la la_

_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_  
_But that's not why I love you_

He sighs and shakes his head before crossing his arms, "Ginny stop." he says turning around, bent on leaving. However I place my hand on his shoulder, turn him around, and push him on the couch. Placing my hands on my hips I shake my head, wink, and smile at him again.

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

Grabbing his hands I intertwine our fingers together and bend down to kiss him but he turns his head away and takes back his hands. Instead I caress his cheek and run a hand through his messy black hair. However he shakes his head and try's to stand back up but I keep him place, he lets out another sigh and rolls his eyes.

"No Ginny I don't feel you, I don't feel what you feel, and I don't…don't need you. Only has a friend." He mumbles crossing his arms again probably trying to be nice about it. But he'll be mine by the end of this song! He'll see that I love him.

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la la_

_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

"Listen Ginny, I love you but not like that. I see you as a sister! Not to mention I'm in a relationship with Draco, I'm pretty sure that makes it obvious that I'm not gonna date you." This time he sounds a bit desperate and annoyed. But that's okay I'll make him understand, he'll see that I'm all he needs. I'm all he ever needs and that dirty ponce can't do anything about that.

As soon as that Malfoy sees what we have, he'll go running with his tail in between his legs and I'll be victorious! I'm not giving up on the one I love. He loves me too so it only makes since for us to be together, right?

_Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?  
_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you  
_

This time instead of Harry saying anything he remains quiet and looks away. Maybe he's finally done being in denial? Maybe he finally realized that what we have is real and that he can stop going to that Malfoy for comfort. I'm here and I love him and he loves me. He even said he did so that means he's almost in the palm of my hand. He'll be mine finally.

_Yeah - Oh.  
Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
_You_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

Harry sinks even lower in the couch and keeps on looking away with his eyes closed. My heart pounds excitedly, he's finally accepting it. He finally understands! After this we are going to be a couple and I'll get to rub it in Malfoy's face. He'll loose the beautiful Harry Potter and I'll gain him instead. Just like it's suppose to be. He's mine and that's the way it is!

_La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

The music fades and I smile fondly but before I can open my mouth to say something he abruptly stands up and faces me, "Pretty song. Doesn't mean it changes anything between us. I do not love you Ginny. Not in the way you want me too. I'm with Draco and that's never going to change. I'm sorry that you feel this way and I wish I could help you move on from your childish crush but I can't and that's something you need to work on." With that said he turns around and walks out of the commons.

Blinking I watch him leave before sighing with annoyance. This is starting to get frustrating and it's making me angry. Why does he have to be in denial all the time? That's it I have to take matters in my own hands. The only way to do that is get ride of Malfoy.

With that thought in mind I place my hands together and smirk with a quiet laugh. Besides no one is going to stop me if they learn of my plan. Everyone hates the Malfoy's and of course _him _the only son the Malfoys have. Not to mention he's part of the Death Eaters, I mean it's only a rumor but everyone knows it's true, except poor naive Harry. But that's where I come in of course. So with a smile I turn around and make my way to my room.

* * *

It's the next day when I encounter Hermione by herself out in the courtyard. She looks absolutely dreadful and terribly sad. So with a soft sigh I walk over to her and kneel in front of her, placing my hands on her knees.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" I ask softly.

"Ron and I are no more Ginny. We've broken up."

My eyes widen, "What? Why? What happened?"

"It seems your dear brother would rather be with a male then me…" she trails off, "I saw them you know? Both of them together in the library, I mean if he was going to avoid me, the library would be the last place to look, right?" she asks drying her tears on the cusp of her sleeves.

Sighing sadly I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe Ron was tired of lying to you so he decided to tell you the only way he could. Well more like show you I guess." Pausing I take her hand comfortingly, "Listen my brother is an idiot, we all know this, everyone knows this. But he's an idiot with a golden heart albeit rash but a golden heart nonetheless." I grin, "But it doesn't mean he deserves to go unpunished. I say teach him a lesson."

"What…kind of lesson?"

"Show him what he's missing; he was with you for two years he suddenly can't decide to bat for the other team. It doesn't make any sense." I supply then a thought struck me and I grin, "No one knows my brother more than me so how about this? I'll help you get Ron back and you can help me get Harry back! Those annoying Slytherins have been getting on my last nerve!"

She looks at me for a pregnant pause before shaking her head, "I had hoped you would have given up on Harry, Ginny." She sighs, "You know Harry's involved with Draco right?" I just scoff and don't say anything, "Right, well I'm not going to get involved with your petty bull. Harry likes blokes…well I guess he just likes Draco. But that's beside the point, he's not interested in you and the sooner you get that through your head the better off you'll be."

"Ug." I mutter standing up, "No wonder Ron turned gay. Whatever I have plans for Malfoy anyway I don't need your help." With that said I place my hands on my hips and stalk away.

Why is everyone against me? They know Harry's suppose to be mine, so why won't they help me? Groaning I rub my head, my feet taking me to the library. It'll help me figure out what I can do or well use. I have a plan, a terrible plan indeed. I'm going to try and find a terrible, terrible spell that'll harm Malfoy and no one will be any wiser because nobody's a fan of him. In fact they'll probably give me an award. Then Harry will finally come to his senses and we'll be together.

However I pause in my footsteps and smirk, I know spells I can use, I don't need a book to help me out, I already know the spells. Chuckling quietly I continue on my way, now to find them. Taking out my wand I whisper _point me_ while thinking of Draco Malfoy. My wand swivels before pointing to the right into the school.

Fallowing my wand I hurry inside ignoring anyone's questioning gaze or comments. They can mind their own damn business, this obviously doesn't concern them. All that matters right now is finding the Malfoy boy and wherever he his, Harry is bound to be with him. Well if he's not then it makes this much easier, after I can just cast _deletrius _and no one will know it was me. A pretty fantastic idea right?

Running a hand through my hair I continue fallowing my wand and when it turns down a slightly dark and empty hallway I raise my brow but continue nonetheless. However I stop when I hear scuffling and hushed whispers. Grabbing my wand I silencio myself so as not to be heard by them after all my plans would go down the drain if they heard me before I met them.

Turning one last corner I spot them and have to keep myself from gagging, their locked in an embrace and snogging each other. Shuddering in disgust I counter the silencio spell before pointing my wand at them.

"FLIPENDO!" I shout sending Draco flying backwords.

Harry is left befuddled before looking straight at me, "Ginny!" he cries outraged taking his wand out.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" his wand is mine and then I shout another spell, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he's on the ground before he can even blink, "I'm sorry Harry but it's for your own good. I'm rescuing you like I said I would!" I chirp.

"Ginny!" Malfoy growls and I just smirk, "I've had enough of you. Harry will understand." He pulls out his wand and shouts expelliarmus, I deflect it with protego, and he does the same.

"I know he will understand. He'll understand that I'm protecting and saving him from a death eater!" he looks surprised by that so I smirk, "What? Didn't think I'd know? Guess what, everyone knows! Everyone knows how you had to become a death eater! But I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree right?" I sneer.

"Flipendo!" Before I can attempt a deflect spell, I'm thrown onto my back hard.

"Ah, shit." I gasp groaning in pain.

"Well," he sneers right back at me, "at least you're not spreading your legs anymore." he says curedly and I gape at him before narrowing my eyes.  
"How dare you imply that!" I shout standing up.

"What? Didn't think I'd know? Everyone does, how you're spreading your legs for everyone now-a-days." he throws my words back in my face and I turn red.

"Bun in hell!" I shout chest heaving.

"I'm already in it." He retorts coldly.

"Good! CRUC-"

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" a female shouts and instantly my spell is stopped, "Oh my, you know its forbidden to fight in the halls. You're lucky it was me who came instead of one of the Professors."

Whirling around I glare at the intruder, "Luna what are you doing here?

"I was fallowing a trail of Nargles." She places her moon glasses atop her head, "Ginny the crucio curse would be quite painful don't you think?" she tilts her head to the left blinking, "Oh dear is that Harry? You have Wrackspurts in your ears." She casts the counter spell for _petrificus totalus._

Harry slowly stands up before running over to Malfoy, "Are you alright?"

He waves him off, "I'm fine, Luna came just in time."

"Thank you Luna." Harry smiles at Luna then turns to glare at me, "You've gone way too far Ginny! Endangering Draco and then me as well! I've already told you over and over again! I'm not under any spell I don't need to be 'rescued' or 'saved' or anything else you can come up! So just leave me alone and Draco as well, do you understand?"

"Harry-"

"No it's enough it's done. Leave us alone and I mean it!"

"But I love you!" I cry out, "why can't you accept me? We're meant to be together, how else are you going to have chi-children?" pausing I pocket my wand, "I love you, I love you so much! You don't understand!" tears well in my eyes as I start crying.

Harry's eyes soften, "I know you do and I'm sorry for not recuperating your feelings and in time I hope you can move on and fine some other bloke who can make you happy." He sighs, "I'm just not it. Come on Draco." he mumbles before they both walk past me.

**  
**I want to shout wait but at the moment my mouth can't form words. Dropping to the ground I grab my arms and start crying, sobbing, and shaking. That's it, I've lost him forever and it's my entire fault, all my fault. Maybe…maybe if I didn't push it so much we would be together? No, no he still wouldn't be mine.

I tense as a hand suddenly touches my back, "There there, Ginny." Luna says softly rubbing small circles in my back, "Lets get a cup of tea in you. Mum says it always makes people feel better."

I want to…to tell her to get lost and to leave me to my misery and I open my mouth to tell her so, but what comes out shocks me instead, "Al-alright Luna." Gazing at her through my blurry eyes, I see her smile before she slowly helps me stand up.

"Come on then." She wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder as she leads me, "We'll go to the kitchen and have some tea."

Biting my bottom lip I rub the tears away before shaking my head, "No it's alright Luna. I'd rather be by myself at the moment. Rain check?"

"Of course, we'll have tea some other time then. Do you want me to walk you back to your house?"

"No its fine really." She nods before taking back her arm, I flash her a half-hearted smile before we both go our separate ways.

* * *

When I reach my room, I fall onto my bed and curl against a pillow, music starts to play and in a monotone voice, I part my lips and begin to sing:

_I've got your picture on my wall.  
I dream about you when I sleep.  
I go out of my way, everyday, just hoping that  
I'll catch you walking down your street.  
I know just where you went to school.  
I know the names of all your friends.  
Oh God I've got it bad again,__  
An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
I know your middle name.  
I've got a lock of your hair.  
I'm just a little bit insane,__  
Cause I think I see you everywhere.  
My friends, they just don't understand.  
They cannot see my point of view.  
They say it's gotten out of hand,__  
That I'm obsessed with you.__**  
**_

Grabbing the moveable picture of Harry out from under my bed, I press it close to my chest before turning on my side and once again curling into myself, still my voice is monotone even if the beat is uplifting. I just can't manage it at the moment, I can't. I mean we were suppose to be together forever. Why couldn't he choose me instead of Malfoy? I've been there for him since forever...and and you would think we would recuperate my feelings. But no...no he'd rather be with a male then with me.**  
**

_I want to get next to you.  
Yeah I love all the things you do.  
I want to get close to you.  
You are my dream come true.  
I want to have sex with you.  
Your sweet caress won't do.  
Cause I'm obsessed with you.  
Yeah I'm obsessed with you._

Your smile sets my heart aflame.  
Electrocute me with your eyes.  
The very mention of your name,  
My stomach fills with butterflies.  
Your love is better than cocaine  
I need you more than oxygen.  
Oh God I've got it bad again,  
An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
I know your middle name.  
I've got a lock of your hair.  
I'm just a little bit insane,  
Cause I think I see you everywhere.  
My friends, they just don't understand.  
They cannot see my point of view.  
They say it's gotten out of hand,  
And I'm obsessed with you.

I...maybe Harry's right. Maybe I'll find someone else…but no that thought-that thought pains me. Who else could I possible want? He's so perfect and he's the one that will defeat _he-who-must-not-be-named._Who else could do that and why did I have to fall in love with him? Biting my bottom lip I uncurl and gaze at the red tapestry above me, letting the picture of Harry fall onto the ground and crack. Or maybe shatter, I don't know. All I know is that I can't do this anymore I can't.

_I want to get next to you_.  
_Yeah I love all the things you do.  
I want to get close to you.  
You are my dream come true.  
I want to have sex with you.  
Your sweet caress won't do.  
Cause I'm obsessed with you.  
Yeah I'm obsessed with you._

You and me, we were meant to be.  
We live happily in my fantasy.  
We go walking down the aisle,  
Yeah you look at me and smile.  
My alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial.

I want to get next to you.  
Yeah I love all the things you do.  
I want to get close to you.  
You are my dream come true.  
I want to have sex with you.  
Your sweet caress won't do.  
Cause I'm obsessed with you.  
Yeah I'm obsessed with you

* * *

**A/N**

****I hope I didn't butcher Luna's character? She's one of my fave characters out of all of them. Pity she wasn't in more of the movies like the books. But eh, what can ya do?

Finally here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry it took forever; writing in Ginny's POV was not as easy as I thought and anyways you're still not allowed to bash her because I'm not. And although it may seem like I'm doing it in this chapter, I'm not trying too. Remember she's crazy obsessive over Harry and totally in love with him…so that's why I wrote her this way. Besides it's not like she's going to be like this completely through out my story, just this chapter and a couple other maybe…I haven't decided yet.

Right, well I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I hope it's too your liking.  
Anyways she will move on, which reminds I've no idea who I should put her with or Luna for that matter. Though I'm pretty sure I'm pairing her up with Nevill, Luna, cuz there cute together~! So who should she be with? Let me know in a review and I'll decide from there!

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note 4: Yes not every chapter will be Harry's POV. I think it would make the story more interesting if I switched between POV's from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione. Yes the story will center on the five. Of course we'll have Ginny, Luna, Neville, and others in it as well.

~Lovely

p.s.: I hope it was too your liking and all that. I dunno when the next chapter will be out cuz I haven't decided who I want to write about. Stuck between Blasé or Pansy…one of those two. Anyways it'll be up soonish maybe.

**R&R **


	8. In Which Blaise Has an Epiphany

A/N

Hey so here is the 8th chapter, I hope you like it. And I hope it's good!

Warnings: Boy kissing, slight angst, my poor attempt at slight humor, may or may _not_be pg13, and some fluff(I mean if you can even call it that. Lol)

Anyways this chapter is for _LIGHTNSHADOWS, _because why not fuck over Blasé with a new feeling? =o A feeling that even touches Draco's cold heart! 0.0 Snap, no I didn't _just _say that.

Oh and to _hotflower901_ and _Rhea Blew, _don't worry I'll work on what you suggested/asked after the whole singing fiasco thing is over and done with, promise! Just gotta get this done and _thankfully_ it'll be over!

So without further ado…In Which Blaise Has an Epiphany…

* * *

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_  
_Too sexy by far_  
_And I'm too sexy for my hat_  
_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_  
_~Too Sexy; Right Said Fred_

Epiphany: _a sudden, intuitive perception of or insight into the reality or essential meaning of something usually initiated by some simple, homely, or commonplace occurrence or experience._

Yes be that as it may. Why must I suddenly achieve an epiphany at the exact moment, my Ron's dear ex girlfriend slugged me in the face? I mean I knew this was coming, not the epiphany, but the slug in the face. But why oh why did my epiphany have to come with a slug in the face?

My beautiful face.

Groaning I rub my jaw and look at Hermione, "Merlin! Were you a boxer in your past life?" I utter nursing my poor jaw bone. I hope it doesn't bruise, if it does, nothing a glamour won't fix. On second thought I could use it too my advantage. Having my fiery red-head doting on me seems like a fantastic way to spend my afternoon.

"That was for Ron you ignoramus!" she shouts.

"Ah, yeah I probably deserved that-"

"_Probably?_" she seethes out in disbelieve, "There is no probably-you do deserve it! I mean you made me look like a fool! Having _both_ of you go behind my _back_ like that! I mean what did you think I was going to do? Wallow in self-pity and live my life _miserable_ for the rest of my life?"

"No you wouldn't do that because that's not who you are." I point out breezily, while coolly crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"What the hell do you-"

"Ron speaks about you a lot, so I know enough to figure out who you are." She seems surprised by that so she remains quiet, thus I decide to put my two cent in, "You know…you're not the only one who's feeling miserable at the moment. Ron is feeling the affects of the break up as well…"

"He should have thought about that _before_he stabbed me in the back."

"You guys should probably talk or something. That's just my opinion." I say growing board of this conversation already. I could be ravaging my redhead at this very moment.

"Yes well funny thing about opinions, there like arseholes; everybody's got one, and they're often full of shit." She deadpans and I wince.

"Right. Well was there a point to this conversation or can I go?"

Her fists clench and I suddenly find myself worrying for my precious family jewels, "As a matter of fact there is. Do you not find this strange?" I give her a blank look, "strange that suddenly we're all being drawn together. You and…Ron, Harry and Draco, and Pansy and…I?"

"Not really no. I just like to think it's because of our incredible charm that drew the golden-trio to us." I smirk cockily, "Or our insanely attractive looks."

"Don't get cocky, Blaise." She grits out, "You're a hairs way from getting slugged again." She snaps and I put my arms up in surrender, "something is going on and I intend to figure out what the hell is going on and why. This is not a simple coincidence…something, something is more at play here and, "she pauses with a frown and I cam practically imagine the gears turning in her mind, "I will figure out what is drawing us together. You can bet on that."

"Uh…well when you figure out whatever it is you're trying to figure out. Let me know." I smirk stepping away from the wall, not really believing her in the slightest. Is she that desperate to keep Ron with her? Well I hate to break it to her but there is no way in hell, I'm going to give Ron up not when I finally have him to myself.

Suddenly before I can react I'm pushed, hard, against the wall with Hermione's wand digging in my chin, "You don't have to believe me! But don't you dare mock me! You have no right no right at all! I will figure this out and I will get to the bottom of this…this problem."

Sneering at her I none to gently push her away and slap her wand out of my face, "Fantastic tell that to someone who actually cares because I obviously don't. But maybe you should fix the spell you cast on Hogwarts." She looks mildly surprised by my knowledge, "Surprised? Yeah Pansy told me, in fact why don't you go running off to Pansy. Maybe she'll help you figure out the bullshit you're spewing out of your mouth."

"You...you-"

"Blaise? What the hell are you doing?" a pissed off voice hissed out and I immediately shiver in slight fright, oh fuck me.

"Ah…Pans what a lovely surprise!" I suck up shamelessly looking at her, "And my might I say how-"

"Save your suck uping for someone who actually cares." Pansy snaps her eyes narrowed, "I repeat, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She ignores me to instead glance at her Hermione.

"Is he telling the truth? Because if he isn't I can put his arse in place-"

"W-What?" she says sort of stammering probably surprised? But what the hell do I know, I don't understand women, "Ye-Yes I mean uhm he's telling the truth. We…we were just talking and uhm it kind of got heated."

"Nothing I didn't deserve though cuz I had it coming." I sigh feeling my pride slowly start to dribble down the drain, "Look sorry Hermione…ug why am I apologizing?" I ask myself then groan, oh yeah I know why. Fucking Ron and his fucking guilt trips, "Whatever it doesn't even matter. I'm gonna go find Ron…and good luck on doing whatever the hell you were going to do. Though I still think you're full of shit."

With that said I quickly hurry out of the corduroy before Pansy decides to flay me alive for making her precious Hermione upset. I'll never understand women why do they always blame us for upsetting the other? Granted I sort of stole Ron from her but for the record it wasn't my entire fault. I mean they both started to drift away from each other. I just _happened_ to be their when it started to fall apart. What? I'm an opportunist. When I see an opportunity I take the chance to snatch said opportunity up and make it my own. The opportunity just happened to be one Ronald Weasley from the _Golden Trio_.

So you see it's not entirely my fault.

Anyways now I have more disturbing things to think about. Like a certain epiphany that came when I got slugged in the face. How bazaar is that? Who gets an epiphany when they get punched in the face? Shouldn't it come to me when I'm doing something for the said epiphany?

Shuddering, I can almost feel my manliness seep into the cracks of the floor. What kind of epiphany is that? I don't feel like that, he's just there for a good fuck every once and a while. I wince and feel ashamed for that thought. But it really is nothing else not that I'm getting any right now because he's in his depressed mood. But wouldn't doing it pull you _out_of your slump? I don't know he doesn't make nay sense either.

But we are getting off topic, I for sure don't lo-nope I'm not even going to say it. Why? Because it's a lie,  
I don't feel like that toward him. And even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't _admit_such a thing, my pride refuses to let me. But I don't need to worry about admitting anything because I've nothing to admit except that when I see Ron I'm going to jump him and fuck him till he can't walk for a week.

Then we'll see who's in lo-, yep then we'll see what's up. I'm just possessive of things that are mine, I learn from the best after all, fuckin' Draco. Just because I don't want him to be with anyone or be touched or be fucked by everyone but me, definitely does not mean…_that_. It just means he's mine and he's my property and that's it. That's all that's going on, yep definitely doesn't mean anything like that. Epiphanies can be wrong, especially this one.

With a nod and a dignified sniff I continue on my way to find my dear hot-headed red head. He's not in the library, or in his house, or in the dining hall; I've already checked those places. I'll just try outside by the lake, if I can't find him then, then I'll just say a simple tracking spell and find Ron. Then mad sex shall ensue. If he's not in the mood I shall put him in the mood.

* * *

When I reach the lake, I spot my missing redhead sitting underneath a tree looking over the look. He seems so peaceful, a smirk appears on my face, "Well we just can't have that." An image of Ron withering underneath me flashed across my mind and I grin, "Much better."

With practice ease I saunter over to Ron and stop in front of him, "So this is where my fire cracker was-"

"Don't call me that Blaise, my name is Ron." He mumbles craning his neck to around me, "Move please, I'm not in the mood right now."

Blinking I let out a soft sigh before squatting in front of him and thumbing his cheek then lips, "You've been down for a while, talk to me?"

Pushing my hand away he looks away, a light flush dusting his cheeks, "You already know what it's about Blasé…"

"Well yeah no shit, you've been moping about it for days."

His fists clench snapping his blue eyes at me, "You can be so inconsiderate about my feelings, you know that right?" Ron whispers harshly but it lacks the usual veminious response when he's really pissed off, "I get the fact that you don't care but I do. Considering she was my first love not to mention we dated for almost three years! So sorry if I can't just move the fuck on like you can!"

"You're right I don't care, " he flinches before shaking his head and moving to stand up, but I grab his wrist and force him put, "but it doesn't mean it doesn't bother me when you're upset." he rolls his eyes, obviously not believing me. At this rate he won't be willing, so that leaves me with putting him in a good mood.

"Blasé…I really don't want to be bothered right now." He looks away sadly and guilt most certainly did not clench around my heart.

Raising my hand I gently cup his cheek and look at him sympathetically, "I may not be the best boyfriend," he snorts and I give him a look; he quickly silences himself, "at times. I also may not be the best with expressing my feelings and I come off as an asshole. But I really will listen if you let me…I don't like seeing you upset."

Ron smiles a little but before it can grow into his beaming smile, it transforms into depression once more, "That's…nice of you to say but I-well it's not going to suddenly turn me into a raging horny teenager. Even if it's actually thoughtful and nice…" trailing off sadly he turns his head away from my hand, crosses his arms and once again looks away.

Sighing I drop my hand and stand up only to smirk when the familiar feeling of the spell comes over me:

_Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about_

Then music begins, Ron looks up at me startled a little confused because at first he didn't hear any music and well now he suddenly did. Smirking I flick his forehead, he scowls at me, and I chuckle quietly.

_I'd appreciate your input_

He gives me a look and frowns, "You…what the hell are you doing?"

_Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I__bet__you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight__savings__time_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_  
_Do it again now_  
_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_  
_Gettin' horny now_

Gyrating my hips in his direction and smirking, he instantly flushes and quickly stands up bent on fleeing, except I block his exit and he presses his self flush close to the tree and keeps far away from me. Except I grab his hips and move our hips to the beat, making sure to press my crotch close to his.

"Bl-Blaise!" he says, voice rising a tone, "You se-sexual deviant!"

"You like it." I purr out.

_Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific  
I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Love it just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_  
_Do it again now_  
_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_  
_Gettin' horny now_

With the break in music, I slide my hands from his hips to his back and cup his nice ass and squeeze, he gasps, and I chuckle quietly. I never new a song could turn someone into a horny mess. I should do this more often. With one last squeeze at his fleshy mounds I trail my hands back up, rest them on his hips and rub my half erect cock against his slowly rising member.

"That's not fair!" he groans before placing his hands on my shoulders and pressing his body tight against mine, "Horny bastard!"

Grinning I press a kiss to his lips, turn him around, and push him against the tree while grabbing both his hands in mind, "You like it and you're going to like it just as much as I have you screaming my name in desire." I say silkily as I place both of our hands on his lower stomach and the other against the tree.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

When the musice fades, I'm busy sucking on his neck and making him mine, he's panting now and desperately squeezing his fingers with my mine, smirking I release his hand to instead trail it down his stomach and grab the bulge in his pants, he moans and hisses at the same time, I stroke it lightly.

"My, my, my, is my little Ron sporting a hard on already?" I grin teasingly rubbing my finger up and down the clothed member.

"S-shut up! That's…that's your fault!" he groans looking down, probably trying to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

"How so?" I tease, "I'm not the one who got hard so easily…in fact _I_ wasn't enticing you and _I_ wasn't asking for it."

"H-How was I do-ahn those things?" he demands his breathe irregular and his body shivering underneath me.

Instead of answering I grab his fly and slowly pull it down, wanting him to hear his zipper as its being undone. He gasps and shakily grabs my arm with his hand while clenching his fingers. With a teasing finger I rub the head of his member teasingly through his briefs; he lets out a choked moan. Finally I slip my hand underneath his underwear and gently wrap my hand around the base of his shaft and press my thumb on top of the mushroom shaped head, which is starting to leak pre-cum.

It's so sexy how effected he is by me, how much my simple touch turns him into a beautiful withering mess and I'm the only one that can see him in this state. The thought of anyone else seeming in such a state curls my blood and sends me in an angry frenzy. Of course I wouldn't let anyone see him anyways, they'd have to go through me and that would not be pleasant.

"B-Blaise." My blue-eyed lover gasped out, "Stop….stop thinking and d-do it!"

Chuckling quietly I sweep his hair away from the nape of his neck and gently kiss the back of his neck, once I let go of his hand of course, and finally do as he asks. I would of have made him beg me but we _are_ out in the open and I don't want anyone to see him like this.

So I began pumping his member and squeezing his shaft every now and then, I go slowly, as to entice more beautiful sounds from him. And too, of course, beg me to give him more. Groaning he rests his forehead on the bark of the tree, curl his fingers against my arm and let outs quiet lust filled moans. His body shudders underneath me as his legs turn to jelly, at this rate I'll be the only thing holding him up.

With a soft moan he rubs his ass against my, now, prominent bulge in my pants. Eyes fluttering I let out a groan almost a growl, if you think about. Ron continues rubbing his luscious round ass against my crotch, which sends me in a lusty frenzy. Oh Merlin if he keeps this up I won't be able to control myself any longer. A whimper moan falls past Ron's lips as he finally collapses onto the ground, I come with him.

His other hand searches for my hand and when he finds my hand, we intertwine our fingers together. I continue pumping him and gaze at our clasped hands, I can't help but admire the way my tan skin contrasts with his pale skin. He rubs against me once more and I know that that's my undoing.

* * *

I keep myself up and as much as I'd love to keep myself deep in him, it might not be such a good idea. Carefully pulling out of him I turn him on his back and smirk down at him. Rubbing his fluids on the grass next to him, I gently place my arms besides his head as I lay on top of him, hissing a little when our members brush.

With a kiss on the side of his neck I glance at him, "Ready to take this inside my sweet Ron?"

He gapes at me, "We-We're doing it again?"

"Oh yes." I chuckle quietly as I press more kisses on his neck, collar bone, and face, "You didn't think this would be enough to satisfy me right?"

"You're…you're _such_ a sexual deviant." He complains but blushes a little when I press another kiss to his lips.

"Ah but I don't see you complaining. In fact I'm pretty sure you like it." I grin at his embarrassed look, only to soften my gaze as he shyly looks up at me. Pressing a very soft kiss on his lips once again and leaning my forehead on his, I can't help but feel my heart beat quicken a little, "Come to my room…we can finish where we left off."

He flushes once more but nods nonetheless, "A-Alright Blaise." with a fond smile from him we both sit up, I put myself back in and zip up my pants, Ron pulls his pants up and zips them up as well.

Brushing myself off I stand up and take Ron with me, I love how his hand perfectly molds with mine and I love the way he feels against my body. Pulling him closer to me I start walking bent on taking him to my room. So glad I have my own room, being a prefect has its perks. Of course it doesn't register that his hand is still in mine and that I'm actually being kind toward him.

With a smile, which I can't help but produce, I gaze at the sleeping red head in my bed. The covers wrapped neatly around him, showing a bit of his back. Raising one hand I caress his cheek before softly running my hand through his hair. He seems to shift a bit in his sleep mumble something incoherent in his sleep and I sigh. Leaning down I press a kiss to his forehead and finally decide to stand up and order a house elf to bring me some food and something to drink.

Easily I pull my pants on and t-shirt buttoning that up, not really caring that I have no socks or shoes on. It doesn't matter after Ron and I were done, I took a shower and I couldn't help but admire my firecracker after I was done with said shower. I should wake him up and send him back to his commons but I kind of like having him in my room, sleeping in my bed. Not needing to worry he wont be there when I get back.

Quietly I leave my room, open the door, and close the door behind me also quietly. I really don't want to wake my sleeping beauty up, though I'm sure if I called him that he'd no doubt slug me in the face. I rub my jaw and wince, just imaging that makes me wince. Calmly I walk down the hall, pass the other prefects door, and break off into the Slytherin common, only to hear clapping.

"Bravo you subdued a Weasley." Draco's drawling voice says which kind of irks me because it sounds as if he's talking down to me. He's leaning against the wall boredly while looking at me which is usual smirk, "Might I have a taste? I heard him he sounded quiet wonderful in bed."

"Shut the fuck up Draco!" I snap, "Don't talk about him like that." However I immediately stop surprised at my sudden outburst, what the fuck?

He laughs suddenly, "Oh this is fantastic! Looks like Blaise you finally fell in love! Bet that hurts your ego, uh?"

My eyes narrow I clench my fist and slam it hard against the wall, "I do not love him! He's just someone that I can fuck when ever I want! He doesn't mean anything to me! So shut the fuck up! Besides it's not like you're getting anywhere with fucking Potter!" I seeth.

He smirks, "You know, da nile is not just a river in Egypt."

"I am _not_ in denial! He doesn't mean _anything_ to me! _Why_ would _I_ care about a blood traitor?"

"Really that's too bad, isn't it Weasley?" Draco says nonchalantly glancing at his fingernails.

My eyes widen as I quickly turn around, only to wish I never did. It's Ron and…and he looks completely devastated and very, very angry, "Oh fuck. Look Ron-"

"Save it!" he snaps fist clenching as his body shakes in anger and pain, I can see it in his eyes. Since when I have been able to read him so well? "Just shut up you fucking hypocrite! You arsehole! To…to think I let you have my…my ass virginity!" he shouts and I can feel my heart clench painfully when I notice tear's in his eyes.

"Ron I didn't mean it I-"

"Save it! I wouldn't want you to talk to a blood traitor! Go fuck your self! You…you are never touching me again you can forget that!" with that shouted he runs past me, past Draco, and out of the commons.

I turn my attention to Draco and glare at him, "You!" I shouted angerly.

"Me." He replies calmly.

"How long did you know he was fucking behind me?"

"From the beginning, I was just being polite. We were having a wonderful conversation it'd be rude to invite someone else in it uh?" he lets out a soft sigh before finally glancing at me, "Anyways don't take your anger out on me, its not my fault you put your foot in your mouth and lied straight to my face."

"I didn't fucking lie!" I snap slamming my fist against the wall again.

"If you weren't lying you wouldn't be reacting like that would you?" he says calmly completely unfazed by my anger.

"What…what the fuck should I do then?" I finally groan out sagging against the wall.

"I don't know. Fix your own problems. But here's a hint, instead of being in denial you should admit that you do, in fact, love Weasley. Though for the life of me I don't know why you would." He shudders.

"Shut up, like I understand why you want Potter."

"Touché. Well I'm leaving, going to go find the boy-who-lived." Smirking he turns around and with a wave over his shoulder he leaves.

Pushing myself off the wall I clench my fists, which sends me wincing because my fist hurts a lot. Maybe punching a wall wasn't such a bright idea. Swearing to myself I finally take after Ron, as much as I hate admitting Draco's right, he's right. I shouldn't be getting pissed off at him, this was my own fault. I'm the one that had to be in denial.

I'm in love with Ron and I don't know when I started falling for him.

Was it when we first had sex? The way he curled against me after were done? Or was it when we have our longs talks with him leaning against me? No sex, no foreplay, no nothing. Just him and I together and talking. Or was it today when I truly fell in love with him? That fond soft smile he gave me and the innocent kiss he gave me when we finished in my room? I…I don't know. But all I know is that it's a scary thought of him not being with me anymore.

Exiting the common room I pause not sure which way I should go but a part of me told me where he probably his. And if it's where I think he is then he's too predicable or maybe that's just where he feels the most comfortable with, so turning to the left I hurry to the lake. It's where he always goes when he wants to be alone or think.

However I'm stopped when a female suddenly appears in front of me, it's Hestia and I can't help but shudder, what the fuck does she want? She's in my way and I need to get to Ron so I can talk to him, explain what I said, and hopefully he'll forgive me.

"Blaise." she says flirtatiously batting her eyes lashes, rolling my eyes I put my hand on her shoulder and push her away.

"Leave me the fuck alone, I'm trying to go find someone." with that said I take off once again and hurry to my previous destination.

It takes a few but finally I burst out of the dungeon, hurry to the door that leads to the lake, throw that open, and take off. Only to slow down when I spot Ron under the same tree we previously had sex under. He's curled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Taking a breather I calmly walk over to my red head and gaze at him, "Ron I-"

He suddenly stands up and glares at me, "What the fuck do you want? Leave me alone! Can't you see you've already done enough?" he shouts rubbing furiously at his tears, "I don't want you to talk to me anymore!"

"Let me explain, please Ron-"

"You don't need to, I get it. I understand." he snaps, "I'm just someone you use for sex and that you don't love me, in fact I'm just a blood traitor that's good for a fuck. Yeah you pretty much already said what you wanted. So just…just leave me alone!" he turns away from me and sits down bent on ignoring me.

"Ron-"

"No! Just leave me alone!" he hides his head with his arms while he places his forehead on his knees.

I'm annoyed to hear familiar music start to play and I can't help but think how ironic the whole situation is, so I open my mouth to sing, Merlin I hate this spell.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I kneel in front of him, pull his arms away from his head, and gently lift his head so that I can gaze at him. I thumb away his tears but he pushes me away, stands up, and tries to leave. But I quickly regain my footing and grab his arm, "Stay put."

"You're…you're not in any position to tell me what to do!" he whispers harshly, "I don't want to hear you! Sing somewhere else!"

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

_So tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

He snorts bitterly, "I don't believe you and we don't…we don't belong together! And you don't love me, stop lying to me! I don't want to hear any more lies! You've already made it perfectly clear that I'm just your sex object!"

I wince at his words and know that his pain is my fault, "Please Ron." And when he tries to leave once again I keep a steady hole on his arms and press him against the tree, "You can't leave! Not until I'm done!"

"Go to hell." he shouts, "Why can't you leave me alone?" his voice turns slightly broken as more tears start to fall; I thumb them away once more.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
I've tuned in, I've turned on  
Remembered the things that you said_

_And I'll be your your cryin' shoulder_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your-_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

When the music fades away we both remain quiet, both of us too scared to say anything to break the silence around us. Finally Ron speaks, "Let go of me Blaise." he demands, I do as he asks and steps back. Instead of thinking that he'll just walk away, he does something surprising, he slugs me in the face and I go down, groaning I cup my jaw.

"Yeah I deserved that." I mumbled massaging my jaw before slowly standing up, still massaging my jaw, "Two punches in a day, I must have broken a record somewhere."

Ron seems mildly surprised by that too surprised to say what he was going to say, instead slight worry fills his eyes and that twists my heart, after everything I've said to him he still gets worried about me, "…W-who punched you?"

"…Hermione but I deserved that one too." he nods stiffly but shockingly he raises one hand and gently touches my cheek, I cup his hand, "Will you please let me explain myself Ron?"

Ron looks like he's debating something inside his head before he takes his hand back and pushes it in his pocket, "I…what do you want from me Blaise? You've already done enough and I just don't know what you want from me. So please tell me before…before I fall even deeper."

Sighing I drop my hand and look away, "I want you Ron, that's what I want," I pause not sure how else to explain it, "I know I've been an arsehole and I keep on being an arsehole to you, even though you don't deserve it. Merlin you really don't deserve it at all."

"Well that's the first step, admitting you're an arsehole." I chuckle at that before nodding sadly.

"The thing is…what you heard back there, " at that he visibly winces and looks away, "I didn't mean it, I had too much pride to admit it to myself until Draco pointed it out, even if he was a prat about it, because that's who I am. I have pride and I have a huge ego…it's kind of like a punch in the gut for me. For the longest time I've just been a fuck and move on kind of guy without having emotions attached because truthfully I thought it was much easier to just have sex without emotions…but," I stop talking trying really hard to figure out how to word this, "but when we slept together…our very first time, Merlin forgive me everything changed after that. And…shit how do I say this?" I groan.

Ron looks at me expectantly before sighing and moving into my personal bubble, he places his slim fingers on my chin, "Let me help you, Blaise." he starts moving my mouth for me, "_I_. _Love_. _You_." he makes my mouth pause at every word, "Let's try this again-"

Smirking I grab his fingers and kiss each and every finger, "_I love you_ Ronald Weasley." amazingly enough I feel very freeing at those words, "There I said it, I love you and I've no idea when I started too."

He smiles softly, "I still haven't forgiven you for what you said…because it bloody cut deep but…" he trails off before softly pressing his lips to mine and pulling away, "_I love you_ Blaise Zibini."

"Oh thank Merlin for that." I let out a breathe of relieve before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him flush close, my lips are instantly on his. We kiss for a time before I pull away and gaze at his blush ridden face; yeah I'm pretty sure I can get used to this.

Ron grabs my hand from his waist before pausing then frowning and silently pushing me away. He lifts my right hand only to gasp, "Blaise! What the hell?" he shouts, looking at my bleeding and broken skin hand, "What the hell is bloody wrong with you? We need to go to Madame Pomfrey! Merlin-"

"It's not that bad I promise, nothing a spell can't fix." he whacks me upside the head and I wince, "Merlin Ron, what the hell?"

"Move your arse this instant, we are getting this checked out!" he huffs which oddly makes me smile fondly.

"Whatever you say, Ron."

* * *

A/N

Blaise's songs: Bad Touch; BloodHound Gange, I'll Be; Edwin McCain

Yeah wooow this turned out longer than I thought it was going to be, so sorry. Anyways you're probably confused as to why the x-rated scene suddenly disappeared. Well that's because I edited it out just for safety; I'd rather not get banned or deleted because of what I wrote. Anyways don't worry it's on my adultfanfiction account, and in fact I even have the link, it'll be at the bottom after I'm done with my A/N.

Review and please tell me what you liked about it. Anyways sorry if the 'scene' was terrible I've never been good at writing them. *shrugs* What can ya do?

Note: This Drarry fic is going to be kinda like drabbles except not. All the drabbles are going to somehow be connected to the first chapter, just because I think it would be awesome. So it's sort of like book chapters except not. Does that make since? I hope it does.

Note2: Ohh you are allowed to give me idea's for future chapter/drabbles. However, Harry will not be topping Draco because I prefer it the other way. So yeah.

Note3: Not all of my chapters will be humorous, mind you. I do love a little dab of angst and what not.

Note 4: Yes not every chapter will be Harry's POV. I think it would make the story more interesting if I switched between POV's from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione. Yes the story will center on the five. Of course we'll have Ginny, Luna, Neville, and others in it as well.

~Lovely

**R&R**

http:/hp(dot)adultfanfiction(dot)net/story(dot)php?no=600095676&chapter=8

Anyways replace the word dot with the period and you'll be able to go to it~! If it doesn't work, let me know and I'll send you the link.


	9. In Which Ron and Hermione Have a Talk

**A/N**

Sorry for taking so unbelievable long to update. I hadmajor writers block and I was sort of busy. Working two jobs does that too you, lol. I also just noticed I haven't done a Harry P.O.V in a while or a Draco P.O.V which is weird because this is a DracoHarry thing. Yeah I'll do Harry's P.O.V next maybe.

Good news the singing fiasco is over, thank Merlin for that. I mean it'll be over in this chapter and their wont be any songs in this one. Oh and I guess not super sexual because I'm hearing that people with mature stories are being deleted now? If anybody knows about that let me know.

**Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter! IMPORTANT!**

Warning: Crude language, poor attempt at humor, probably occ, and nothing else really.

Without further ado I give you…In Which Ron and Hermione Have A Talk

* * *

I'm in the middle of a conversation with Harry when all of a sudden, almost like a light switch, the singing abruptly stops. Blinking confusedly I glance at Harry, he's sharing the same expression as me, "You don't suppose Hermione fixed it do you?"

Harry nods, "I hope so this whole thing was awful. I had to sing to Draco in front of everyone." he shudders, "It was embarrassing. He hasn't let me forget it, bloody prat."

I laugh and sink against the couch we're in the Gryffindor commons sitting in front of the fire place. It's getting close to winter now which means I need to pull out my winter gear. I've never really liked winter, its too cold and I prefer being warm then cold, "That's okay Blaise started randomly singing to me in class. I don't know if he was under the spell or if he was just doing it to be a prat." biting my lip I look at Harry, "Do you often wonder why…we've started falling for them?"

He gives me a weird look before shrugging, "Maybe…maybe this is fate or something? Maybe this is how it's suppose to be. I fall for Draco, you fall for Blaise and Hermione falls for Pansy…"

"I suppose but I was into girls first, I dated Hermione for a while. I was even in love with her." I mumble sighing, "And…Hermione liked boys right? So its weird that we're all suddenly batting for the other team. It's like fate is playing a joke on us…"

Harry laughs, "If it is Fate I hope Fate doesn't decided to change it back."

I made to nod but frown…it's not like I'm not happy with Blaise because I am. But I'm still feeling bad about Hermione and maybe it's because we haven't talked yet? But Merlin I could do without a hex or a punch in the face. I saw the one she delivered Draco in year four and I can only imagine what felt like when Blaise got punched. I shudder and sink more into the seat, we'll have to talk eventually. But for now I like my balls just the way they are: hanging down and not shriveled.

"Hmm I suppose so."

It's a nice comfortable silence, just the two of us relaxing. Though I kind of wish Hermione was here that way it'd be the three of us like it used to be. But that's not going to happen not until we talk or something. Finally I hear Harry sigh so I look at him and am momentarily surprised that he's looking at me as well.

"Err…yes Harry?"

"Ug…so uhm when Blaise and you…y'know uh did it…uh did it hurt the first time?" by now his voice is trailing off and quiet. I flush red with embarrassment and rub the back of my neck awkwardly. Bloody hell where to start? Did it hurt? Yes it did and he wasn't allowed near my arse for a month.

"…It depends…" I trail off awkwardly doing my best not to look at him.

"Depends on what?"

"If he uh…prepares you I guess." he gives me a blank look and I sigh, damn where was Blaise when you needed him? Oh right hanging out with Draco and torturing some under classmen. Arseholes.

"...Ron?"

"It's uh…shit I can't get into it. It's awkward as hell right now." I admit and he laughs feeling awkward as well.

"Yeah, yeah it is. But I can't go and ask Draco because well it wont end the way I want it." he groans and rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

"Its just uh…even if he does uh you know prepare it's still going to hurt a little bit…" trailing off I shake my head and look away. Well this is a topic I never want to discuss with Harry or with anyone for the matter, "We'll find Blaise and he'll explain it to you. He has no shame." I grumble out.

"Great." he sits up, "Let's go find him."

"Why are you so eager, Harry?" I can't help but blurt out.

His face flushes, "Just, damn it, lets go find him!" he orders and I raise my hands in mock surrender pose before getting up.

"Alright fine calm down."

"I am calm." he huffs and I raise my brow which makes him huff some more, but he roll his eyes, "Fine I'm just bloody nervous that's all." I shrug not really having anything to say to that. I suppose I'd be nervous too if I had to go ask someone how the whole sex thing works.

"…I haven't a clue as to where Blaise is, probably with Draco but I still have no idea where they are. You have a clue mate?" he shrugs and I sigh, "Lets start at the Great Hall and go from there."

"You suppose they could be in their room?"

I blink, "Yeah I suppose they could be in their rooms. But we can't just waltz down there and demand they see us or something…"

Harry gives me a dead pan look, "We're dating them. We can demand them all we like."

"That's not what I meant Harry. They live in the Slytherin commons I mean yeah sure they have their own room because their prefects…" I trail off before blinking then chuckling feeling pretty dumb, "Why don't we just use the Marauders map? It'll tell us where they are."

He chuckles, "Right how could I forget that? I'm turning into an idiot because your rubbing off on me." he grumbles before turning and heading up the spiraling staircase that goes to the boys dormitories. With a roll of my eyes I follow him and when we reach our room, he goes to his chest, opens the top, and starts riffling through his junk before pulling the map out and shutting the chest.

"What? Hey I'm not an idiot. Jackass!" I shout, the insult finally dawning on me.

"Right." he says dryly, "Took you a while for you to figure out I was insulting you."

"Some best friend you are..." I grumble.

Harry chuckles before he pulls out his wand and taps the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." at once words start to appear across the front, _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs purveyors of aids to magical mischief –makers are proud to present THE MARAUDERS MAP, _"Excellent now show us where Draco and Blaise are." he says as he starts unfolding the map. Our eyes scan the map for signs of our boyfriends. Almost instantly we spot them, "There in the Great Hall." with one last look he refolds the map and taps the top, "Mischief managed." the words disappear and he places it back in his chest before turning to me, "Lets go."

"Merlin you are really eager aren't you?"

"Shut up Ron." he rolls his eyes.

"I mean I suppose you'd be eager being a virgin and all that." I say smirking, "Look at this maybe my best friend will have his cherry popped before school ends. Or in a dirty hallway, knowing Draco since he can't keep his hands off you."

"Shut up!" he flames up punching me in the arm, "Don't be such an arse just because you're not a virgin! Besides I wanted to _wait,_ not jump him the next week."

"Right whatever you say. You do know it hasn't even been a month yet right?"

He scowls and crosses his arms, "It's not like you waited a month! You weren't even going out when you guys did it."

I shrug, "He's persuasive. What can I say?"

"No you're just a horny bastard like Blaise and Draco." he says matter-of-fact.

"I'm a bloke. I got needs Harry. S'not my fault."

"I'm a bloke too and I have needs!"

"Blimey mate I'm just messing with you. Calm down." I smile at him and bump into him with my arm.

He rolls his eyes but calms down anyways, "Sorry Ron. I'm just really nervous that's all, especially since I have to talk to Blaise about it."

"Yeah I feel you mate. He wont beat around the bush about these kinds of subjects."

"Figures. He's a sex fiend like Draco."

I laugh and rub the back of my neck, "I wont deny that Harry."

The walk is quiet for a time as we both drift to our thoughts. Harry probably thinking about the whole thing and me thinking about Hermione and Blaise. Mostly Hermione though because I know I did her wrong by going behind her back with Blaise. I should have been upfront with her and told her that I've…simply fallen out of love for her and turned to Blaise though I still would like to know why the fates decided to pair me up with Blaise instead of Hermione. She's beautiful, intelligent, sharp-tongued, and has amazing wit. Anyone would be happy with her but for some reason, Blaise is the one my body and heart desire more.

For the life of me I can't figure out why'd I fall for an incredibly vain, smug, and sweet guy. I mean when he wants to be that is. He's kind of like Draco in that way, as much as I'd loath to admit it. Not to mention he's with the death eaters, I've already seen the mark on his arm. I've tried to talk to him about it but he always laughs. He's very loyal to his cause and I'm sure that is going to hurt us in the long run. I wonder if Hermione or Harry's thought like this. Draco is also a death eater, Harry's told me he's seen it. I…don't know about Pansy however. I don't know if she's a death eater or not. I suppose I'll have to talk to Hermione about it. I mean when I talk to her about the other stuff first and tell her how sorry I am. The two of us will probably never be the same again but at least it'll be the three of us once again.

We continue walking in a comfortable silence until we reach the great hall, the doors are shut except for a sliver of light that passes through. Running a hand through my hair I attempt to make myself look good just as I start smoothing down my clothes. When I look out of the corner of my eye I notice Harry doing the same thing, accept his hair will always be unruly. No spell will change the way it is. When he's finished I gently push the door open and walk inside. Candles are hovering in the air and the ceiling is a mixture of reds and blue hues, telling us of the descending sun in the horizon. The ghosts aren't about probably in a different section of the castle, however the people in the moving portraits are looking at us in curiosity before going about their business.

Draco and Blaise have yet to notice our presence, their seated in the Slytherin section and it looks like their having an animated discussion. It doesn't look friendly either. I wonder why their so mad and I wonder who pissed them off? Shaking my head I quietly walk over to them, Harry is besides me, who seem to be too in groused in their current topic to notice us. I'm a little offended but at the same time I could care less, they'll notice us whether they'll like it or not. The both of us split and continue walking down the opposite sides of the table.

They don't notice not until I nudge Blaise in the side, which startles him into a jump and makes me laugh in humor. Harry chuckles with me as he sits next to Draco. Draco immediately wounds an arm around Harry possessively. Blaise does the same and it's comforting, the way his arm holds me firm but loose at the same time. Bloody hell I sound like a girl.

"So what had you guys so deep in thought that you didn't hear us coming?" Harry asks casually leaning an elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he glances at the both of them.

Draco and Blaise oddly remain quiet before they shift in their seats uncomfortable. Weird, "Nothing really." Draco finally draws out, after I'm sure Blaise and Draco communicated with their eyes. Which in turns makes Harry and I share a confused look.

"Right. I'll believe that when mermaids can fly." I state rolling my eyes, "Honestly I don't care, was just wondering what's up."

Blaise leans closer and drops his head to kiss the nape of my neck; I shiver because that's a sensitive spot of mine. Arsehole knows that if his smirk is anything to go by, "Hmm. So what made you decide to come seek us out, firecracker?"

Bristling I elbow him in the side, "Don't _call_ me that."

He laughs and rubs his side, "I wouldn't have to if you weren't a firecracker."

Before I can retort Harry opens his mouth, "Just wanted to come see our boyfriends. Did you notice that the annoying singing stopped?"

"Shame that, it was nice, singing to you in front of the class." Draco says in a bored tone but it was laced with teasing.

Harry shudders, "That was horrible. It was really embarrassing being serenaded like that."

"Guess Granger fixed the spell then." Draco said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Hmm. I do wonder how she did that, I'm going to ask her the next time I see her." Harry says gazing around before his eyes landed on me, and I knew it was time to ask.

"So Blaise…" I start off slowly wondering how I should precede with this. I can't go out and ask him if he'd tell Harry how gay sex works and what not because I'm assuming Harry wants to surprise Draco or something.

"So Ron…" he teases and I smile shaking my head.

Well I suppose I'll have to go outright and ask him, "Would you want to-I mean Harry needs to ask you something. Err talk to you about something per say."

"_Really?_" he says in a haughty manner raising his brow, "The _great_ Harry Potter wants to _ask me_ a question instead of his boyfriend? I'm honored simply-irk" that was me elbowing him hard in the side.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop with your holier-than-thou crap. He wants to ask you something in…_private_. Don't be an arsehole about it." I put heavy emphasis on private. Draco is giving us a weird and a suspicious look.

"Private you say?" he asks cheekily wiggling his brows in suggestion, I elbow him once again and glare fiercely at him, "Tch, why should I?'

"Why should…?" I ask trailing off, he nods and I sigh. Do I really have to do this? Damn it I guess I better do some seduction on him. So feeling pretty embarrassed about what I'm going to do I bite my bottom lip before sucking it up and putting my plan in action.

Rolling my eyes I trail my fingers up his leg, feel him flinch, before stopping them at the bulge in his pants and it's _not_ an erection. Smirking I gently cup said bulge and gaze at him, he looks completely surprised and a bit turned on. After all I've never once initiated anything sexual before, he's always done it. So this must come has a shock to him . Ignoring Draco and Harry I life my other hand and press my lips to the side of his ear, before blocking Draco and Harry with my hand, so they don't know what I'm doing. Gently I take his ear lobe in between my teeth and carefully roll said lobe around before trailing the tip of my tongue up his ear. His breath hitches and I feel him twitch beneath the palm of my hand, so I start rubbing my hand up and down said bulge.

After a few rubs I pull my mouth back and start whispering in his ear, _"Do this for me and we can continue later, Blaise."_

Dropping my hand from my face I set it on his shoulder and kiss his cheek, only to have him suddenly grab both my hands, turn his head, and smash his lips against mine. It's a rough and desperate kiss, he's probably really turned on and he's probably pissed that I turned him on in front of our friends. Blaise likes to make his claim on me but he would never try to have sex with me in front of anyone, he's way too _possessive_ for that. So he kisses and kisses and until he pulls away with lust in his eyes with a strange glint in said eyes.

"_Why not now?"_ he teases and I laugh quietly.

"_Why? Because that'd defeat the purpose of me seducing you."_ I tease back in a quiet whisper.

He snorts before releasing my wrists and nodding, "Fine you've convinced me. Well come on then golden Boy. Let's have it." he stands up and walks his way over to a corner where he then lifts his wand and chants something. He waves his hand impatiently and Harry sighs.

"What? You're the one that wanted to ask, go for it."

Harry sucks in a breathe before pressing a soft kiss onto Draco's lips and walking hesitantly over to Blaise. Taking my gaze away from the two I turn it to Draco who's looking pissed probably past pissed. His eyes are narrowed into the iciest glare I've ever seen and I'm sure if he could, he'd be turning Blaise into a puddle of human toxic waste…though he'd probably make a beautiful puddle of toxic waste. Wait what the hell am I going on about? Shaking my head from the rather bazaar thought I blink and continue looking at Draco. Finding humor at how pissed and how possessive he looks

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Malfoy. It's not what you think."

"Whatever weasel." he sneers, I raise a brow and cross my arms.

"Really back to that are we? Fine, ferret face!"

He snorts, "Really original Weasely aren't we?'

"Right, because weasel is _so_ original." Scoffing at his logic I roll my eyes.

"It is. I called you it first. They just copied me because they aren't original and half of them are dumber then a billboard." he says dryly, keeping his firm gaze on Harry and Blaise.

"Very smug aren't we mate?"

He cocks a brow and smirks at me, "Of course being as sexy as I am and as smart as me. I'm allowed to be smug."

"Narcissistic as well I'd say. How _charming_." drawling out I decide to sweep my gaze across the room, only to freeze when my eyes lock with warm brown eyes. She looks surprised when she sees me then sees Harry in the corner with Blaise. I absently notice then when she sees Blaise her eyes narrow a little and her lips thin.

Well shit.

Should I go talk to her, at the risk of loosing my balls, or should I not go talk to her, also at the risk of loosing my balls? Either way I'm pretty much screwed. It's been more than a couple of weeks since we've broken up and at the risk of my balls being cut off I do need to talk to her. Because I miss her, we were friends before we were lovers and it sucks to know that we don't even talk any more. Than again it was _my_ fault so I don't expect her to forgive me so easily or even talk to me. I _cheated_ on her after all. This may sound cruel but I don't really regret sleeping with Blaise I love him after all, I _do_ regret breaking her heart though. So, weighing the options in my mental scale, I decide to go talk to her before she leaves.

Shit spoke to soon. She's already gone. Damn I'll just have to catch up with her then. Sighing I look at Draco, "Tell Blaise I'll see him later…I have stuff to do." with that said I quickly stand up and scurry towards the door, without sparing them a glance, and exit the way she came in.

At first I didn't see her but when I looked further down the hall, I found her. Her brown wavy hair swishing in the breeze she made as she walked. Suck in a breath I hurry after her quick footsteps, I don't dare call out to her until I'm at least an arms length away. I don't want her to get angry and send a hex my way or something. Slowing my footsteps I finally gather what little courage I have and call out to her.

"Hermione wait." its soft but I know she heard me because her footsteps slowed to a stop, "We should…talk or something."

She scoffs, "Or something?" I wince, her voice is cut and cold and even though I know I deserve it, I still feel a little hurt.

"Bloody hell…that's not what I meant. I just meant we-we should talk because we should. I think it'd…it'd be good for us…" trailing off rather pathetically, I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Good for us or good for you?" she demands, her back is still facing me.

"Hermione…" I sigh, "Look I'm trying alright? At least meet me halfway even though I know I don't deserve it for…doing you wrong. For being a bastard. For being an arsehole…but look we were friends before we ever became lovers…"

Her fists clench but she turns around nonetheless. Her eyes look angry but pained at the same time and I hate myself for doing that to her, "Fine talk then if it'll make you feel better."

"It's not about making me _feel_ better, Hermione! I feel terrible for doing what I did to you and I'm _trying_ to apologize. I want us to be the Golden Trio again. I want it to be right between us but I know it won't be because it's my fault and _Merlin_ I feel like such a girl."

She sighs before leaning against the cold wall and crossing her arms, "I want to hex you Ron. I want to _curse_ you into oblivion. I want to make you hurt like I did. But I know it wont make me feel better it'll just make me feel even worse. You cheated on me and because of that I no longer trust you…I _can't_ trust you. But you're right…we were friends before we became something." she pauses and plays with a strand of her brown hair, "I really should castrate you Ron but like I said it wont make me feel better. Can…I ask you something Ronald?" not knowing how to respond or what to say I just nod, "Why…did you do it? Did I not do something or something to make you pull away from me?"

Rubbing my sweaty hands on my pants I maul around in my thoughts. Wondering how I should answer her question. There is no reason…she did everything right, always did everything right but I just fell out of love with her and fell in love with Blaise, "You…were perfect Hermione everything a guy could ask for. I just…fell out of love with you and fell in love-"

"I get it." she interrupts me and smiles some what bitterly, "I should hate you but I can't seem to do so. I think it's because of all the history we have together. I guess as long as you're happy with Blaise I'll be alright and besides I've got Pansy." she smiles a genuine smile then lets it fall, "This…doesn't mean I've forgiven you Ron. It'll take some time to forgive you and forget. But…we can be the Golden Trio again if you like."

"It's understandable Hermione…thanks for being okay with it. Maybe some time in the future we'll be like we used to be. Can…" pausing I scratch my cheek awkwardly, "I hug you or is that too far?"

She shakes her head, "No its fine." she pushes off the wall before taking three steps and wrapping her arms around my middle. Wrapping my arms around her, I hold her close and sigh. I forgot what its like to hold a smaller and curvier body in my arms, it feels nice. But I think I'll always be happy with Blaise…at least I certainly hope so.

Finally we part and I smile some what shyly before shaking my head, "So…how'd you manage to switch the singing off? Can't say I'm going to miss it, was bloody annoying."

"I…don't know really. I mean I went to the library with Pansy because she's the one that showed me the book anyways. I-well she found the book and when I flipped through the pages…I found a bunch of rubbish! It wasn't English at all, which was complete nonsense, considering when I flipped through it last time it was English."

"Sounds irritating. But it's nothing you couldn't crack am I right?"

She smiles smugly and nods, "Yeah your right. It took about an hour to figure out how to make the language go back to English. I found the page that had the spell and I reread it just for myself and then…suddenly the music just faded and everyone stopped singing. It was odd actually." she laughs and places a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear, "I was coming to tell Harry when I found you guys…"

"Yeah Harry wanted to ask Blaise something I wasn't entirely comfortable talking to him about. Err well explaining actually."

"What did he need help with that you couldn't help him with…" it seemed to dawn when her face turned a shade red and when she covered her mouth her hand, to stifle the giggles, "Soo Harry's joining the no longer virgin club then?"

I nod and smirk, ""Bout time our Golden Boy got his cherry popped, thought he was gonna be a virgin forever…"

"Why didn't he just ask Malfoy if he was so worried?" I give her a deadpan look and she blushed, "Right this is Draco we're talking about." we crack smiles though her falls into a frown, "Ron…"

"What is it?" I ask, knowing that we're about to have a serious talk.

"This…this thing whatever is between us and the Silver Trio. I'm…I'm still going to try and figure out _why_ this happened and _why _we weren't meant to be."

"Harry and I could probably help you. We…were talking about the same thing earlier actually. I want to find out but at the same time I…don't want it to change."

Hermione fidgets and sighs, "I understand Ron, I understand but I still want to know why."

"Why not ask Pansy for help? She's as smart as you and clever. If anything she'd be the one to help you. We'll help if we can you know."

"I know. Well I'll be in the library should you guys need of me. I need to do some research on a paper I'm doing." with that said she turned smartly on her heel and walked off.

Shaking my head I turn around as well and head back the way I came. I am kind of curious as to why all of a sudden we parted ways and fell into the arms of the enemy. I was happy with Hermione I know that but for some reason Blaise appeared and hell I found myself thinking only about him. First it was irritating. He was always pissing me off. He was always being a right arse. He was always teasing me and touching me and making me feel utterly uncomfortable around him.

Then he kissed me and my world turned upside down I started to avoid Hermione and Blaise and always hung out with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. I hung out with Harry _only_ when he wasn't with Malfoy because if Malfoy was there, Blaise wouldn't be too far behind. So of course I had to run with my tail in between my legs. Of course it being Blaise Bloody Zabini, he couldn't let that go and cornered me and somehow we ended up shagging.

Blaise had the gull to be arrogant and smug, apparently it's hard to tame a Weasely. So of course I got mad and stormed off and was once again doing an amazing job at avoiding him until he cornered me in the library that day and well obviously we all know what happened after. Crossing my arms I continue on my way to hopefully not run into Blaise because of what I promised him.

"Well, well, well Ron. Didn't know you could be so seductive." a voice I know oh so well practically purrs out. His voice low and silky, it's his bed voice. His voice that sends fire into my gut and up my spine.

"Ah…would-would you look at the time? Uhm I have some papers to uh finish…uhm a couple of spells to practice yep!" with that said I quickly turn around and run off.

No way in hell do I want my arse to be in pain because he can't be gentle. I was getting away until…well until I tripped.

* * *

**A/N**

Well…that wasn't majorly anticlimactic was it? I suppose Hermione could have shot Hexes at him but ehh I dunno. Probably should of.

Like I said above I'm really sorry for how slowly this was updated and how not funny it is. I tried but ha I've never been very funny.

Right well I should probably get this across because a reviewer of mine kindly pointed out that this story didn't have a plot. She/he is right. It doesn't have a plot because I'm just writing for the hell of it. This is pretty much here so I can better approve my skills has a writer and what not. If you're looking for a story that actually has a plot, then I'd recommend reading An Unlikely Bond, it's another Drarry fic but its an AU. Oh and its my story.

Also if this somehow actually turns into a story with a plot then BAM there you go. It isn't plotless anymore. Besides I still need to write about Voldy and everything else.

Anyways review if you could. I like hearing feed back, be it flaming or not. Doesn't bother me none. Uhm also I dunno when the next chapter will be out, it could be out next week or in another month. Dunno but we'll see what happens.

~Lovely

p.s.: Sorry if some of it doesn't make any since. Parts of this were written when I was half asleep and disparately trying to get this chapter out.


End file.
